Lo que se esconde tras la oscuridad de tu mirada
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: L esconde un grave secreto y Ligth por casualidad descubre una pequeña parte de el, ¿podra ayudarlo cuando la organizacion que controla a L se oponga a que tenga una vida normal? Ojala les guste, saludos
1. Chapter 1

La delgada mano de Ryuzaki temblaba mientras sostenía un colorido montón de pastillas que debía tomar para seguir despierto, para bloquear sus emociones.

'' Para mantener a L, Elle Lawliet debe desaparecer''

Recordó, desde niño la gente de la organización le había dicho ese tipo de cosas, palabras terribles e hirientes que le hacían tanto daño...

'' El mundo no necesita a un huérfano mimado como tu, L si es necesario, él si es útil y tu deberías sentirte orgulloso de haber sido elegido como su sucesor''

- Elle Lawliet debe desaparecer- Ryuzaki miro las pastillas, en los años que llevaba trabajando como L jamás había dudado en tomarlas pero ahora...- ¿porque¿Porque ahora Elle Lawliet tiene dudas? L es quien debe existir, nadie necesita de mi, a nadie le hago falta... es por el bien de todos...

- ¿Ryuzaki??- una voz lo sorprendió, se volteo a ver y se topo con los cafés ojos de Light que lo miraban ¿preocupado?- ¿sucede algo?

- ¡Light kun!! - el rostro del mayor reflejaba asombro y vergüenza, no quería que la única persona a la que había llamado amigo... no, la persona que era amigo de Elle Lawliet supiera sobre el secreto de L, lo doloroso que era ser L.- ¿que haces por aquí?- pregunto disimulando.

- ¿Estas enfermo?- Yagami se acerco al mayor mientras miraba fijamente las pastillas que el moreno sujetaba.- ¿para que es todo eso?- termino de decir apuntándolas.

- Yagami kun... - ¿que podía decirle? la cabeza de Ryuzaki trabajaba al 100 y no lograba encontrar alguna respuesta convincente...- esto es algo que no te puedo decir...- cerro la mano y esquivo su mirada.- lo siento, pero es un secreto... - se alejo de él, no quería mirarlo, no quería que lo viera.- por favor, Yagami kun, déjame solo...

Light se sintió pésimo, Ryuzaki le había llamado dos veces Yagami kun y eso no le gustaba, se sentía lejano y le dolía, pero obedeció y murmurando un ''esta bien'' salio de la habitación con el corazón apretado. El mayor, de espaladas a la puerta, se mantuvo firme hasta que escucho que esta se cerraba y luego suspiro, jamás se había sentido así de mal, esa era la mas grande de las razones de su eterna soledad, su razón para no mostrarse en publico.

''Ser L significa estar solo, estar solo significa sufrir''

Abrió la mano y miro las coloridas pastillas, tomarlas significaba crear una barrera impenetrable a su alrededor, la barrera que lentamente la amistad de Light y la presencia de Misa Misa y los otros estaba derribando. Por eso dudaba, no quería volver a ser solo una fría coraza vacía, con un gran cerebro pero sin corazón, olvidar, perderlo todo, no quería ser solo el maldito L.

- Un par de días mas.- sonrió decidido.- Solo un par días antes de volver a convertirme en la estatua todopoderosa que es L-sama.- guardo las pastillas en sus respectivos frascos y estos en la caja fuerte donde los escondía.- disfruta de tu libertad Elle Lawliet porque cuando la organización se entere de esto tendré que encerrarte y esta vez será para siempre...

Salio de la habitación, Light se encontraba apoyado en la pared a un costado de la puerta esperándolo y se planto delante de él en cuanto lo vio cerca...

- ¿Light kun??... - L no alcanzo a hablar, el castaño hizo un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo, lo tomo de los hombros y le arrincono contra la pared, tenia las manos firmes impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y con los ojos fijos en la oscura mirada del mayor, Ryuzaki sintió su cuerpo paralizado como frente a una serpiente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor y esquivo sus ojos.

Light mientras no entendía por que había sentido el impulso de hacer lo que hizo y estuvo a un paso de arrepentirse pero, al ver como la pálida piel de Ryuzaki se ruborizaba, ya no se pudo detener, acerco su rostro al del muchacho y centímetros antes de que sus labios se rozaran desvió su camino para encontrar su oreja y hablarle suavemente.

- Ryuzaki... somos amigos ¿no?- el detective asintió nervioso, Light apretó su cuerpo contra la delgada figura del mayor provocando que se sonrojara aun mas si cabía.- hay algo malo que te sucede, lo se, pero no voy a presionarte para que me lo cuentes aunque, ten por seguro que, descubriré que es.- separo sus rostros enfrentando sus miradas.- me interesas Ryuga, me interesas y me preocupa lo que pase contigo...

- Light kun... yo...- Lawliet había quedado en blanco, el gran detective L, el mejor detective del mundo no sabia que hacer frente a un muchachito universitario.- yo te agradezco el interés pero es algo de lo que puedo encargarme solo, no necesito... - sus labios fueron tapados por los delgados dedos de Light impidiéndole seguir hablando.

- Ryuzaki...- murmuro el ''nombre'' del mayor de manera suave, se sentía hechizado por la extraña belleza del detective, atraído por su pálida piel sonrojada, por sus oscuros e inexpresivos ojos negros, le parecía tan frágil, aunque conocía muy bien su fuerza, tan niño, tan solo...- no se cual es tu idea de encerrarte en ti mismo y no dejar que ninguno de nosotros se acerque a ti, me siento como si no te conociera, como si yo no fuera nada para ti...- su voz se quebró aunque disimulo.- llevas mas de un mes sin dormir bien, no comes casi nada y no paras de trabajar aunque no haya nadie en pie...- tomo el rostro delgado y pálido del detective obligándole a mirarle.- antes pensaba que tu obsesión era algo admirable, pero ahora me asusta, siento que en cualquier momento podrías desplomarte...deshacerte frente a mi ojos...- su voz termino convertida en un susurro y bajo los ojos, Yagami tembló¿realmente le había dicho todo eso? jamás pensó que en algún momento le llegase a importar lo que pasara con Ryuzaki, pero con el tiempo ese extraño muchacho se le había metido en el corazón y le preocupaba.

Ryuzaki se sentía extraño, por primera vez alguien, que no fuera Watari, se preocupaba por él, sintió el corazón agitado y su cuerpo tembloroso y tímidamente inclino su cabeza hasta hacerla descansar en el hombro del menor, Light se sorprendió por el gesto pero no dijo nada. - Arigatô Light kun, - su voz sonaba como un susurro.- en verdad...- levanto la cabeza, un mechón de su desordenado cabello le cubría un ojo de manera sensual, se veía tan hermoso que Light se quedo pasmado observándolo, fueron varios segundos en que sus ojos se clavaron, el menor tratando de descifrar la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de Ryuzaki y el mayor buscando respuestas a sus sentimientos en las cafés orbes del principal sospechoso de ser Kira. - Te lo agradezco de nuevo, Light kun, - la voz del detective rompió el dulce silencio que había entre ambos.- los demás han de estar esperándonos, démonos prisa...- empujo suavemente al castaño haciéndolo a un lado y se alejo en silencio.

Mientras Light, aun confundido, se quedo en el mismo lugar mirando como el desgarbado muchacho se marchaba, un montón de sentimientos bullían en su interior, difícilmente se preocupaba por alguien, solo tenia en mente triunfar en la vida y siempre había sido tachado de ser alguien egoísta y calculador, a sus amigos, normalmente, los elegía en base al interés y al resto simplemente los trataba con una cortes indiferencia.

- No se lo que me pasa Ryuzaki... - dijo para si.- no me entiendo... Camino tras el detective, al llegar lo encontró enfrascado en una disputa con su padre.

- Soy el jefe de esta investigación, Yagami san, y si mis desiciones no son totalmente de su agrado solo le queda aceptar o marcharse...

- Ryuzaki... - murmuro Light, le sorprendía la autoridad de mayor pero mas que nada su frialdad al tratar con los demás, algo tan diferente al Ryuzaki que había visto unos cuantos minutos atrás.

- No apruebo tu manera de trabajar pero eres necesario en la investigación, - respondió visiblemente enfadado el ex policía.- y además solo arriesgas tu propia vida, has lo que quieras pero no te ayudare.

- Arigatoû, Yagami san, pero su colaboración seria de gran ayuda- L volvió a sentarse frente al computador en su posición habitual, Light se acerco a su padre.

- Otosan¿que sucedió?

- Ryuzaki ha decidido tentar a Kira dándole pistas sobre L para que lo ataque directamente y nosotros podamos atraparlo...pienso que es un riesgo innecesario, Light, talvez tu consigas algo hablando con él.

El menor se acerco al pelinegro quien se encontraba con la vista fija en la pantalla del computador y parecía no notar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Ryuzaki¿que pretendes conseguir al hacer esto¿Cuando pensabas contármelo?

- Light kun,- lo miro, el menor noto en sus negros ojos una velada tristeza.- lo siento pero debo terminar con este caso lo antes posible, he gastado mas tiempo del que tenia presupuestado y la organización me esta exigiendo que regrese.

Light lo miro en silencio, ya iban dos veces que Ryuzaki mencionaba a una organización de la que nunca antes había hablado y a la que parecía temer.

- Ryuzaki, esa organización de la que hablas ¿tiene alguna relación con las pastillas que te ibas a tomar? Por primera vez Light vio una expresión en los ojos del detective, miedo.

- Light kun, - los negros ojos del mayor se clavaron en los de Yagami.- Onegai, no hables con nadie sobre eso, podría ser complicado para todos si ellos se enteran...

Ryuzaki bajo la mirada, Light coloco una mano en el hombro del detective.

- Tranquilo, por mi nadie se enterara.

- Gracias Light kun... Yagami se sentó en su lugar habitual. -Entonces esta decidido Ryuzaki, - dijo en voz alta, todos voltearon a mirarlo incluido el detective.- buscaremos otra forma de capturar a Kira...

- Hai...- Ryuzaki respondió quedamente, había entendido el mensaje.

- Logro convencerlo...- todos suspiraron aliviados, les asustaba lidiar solos contra Kira, y a pesar de que la manera de ser de L los confundía era irrefutable que su inteligencia era muy superior a la de ellos y lo necesitaban.

Ryuzaki, mientras, trataba de relajarse, la trampa de Light lo tomo por sorpresa y aunque confiaba que este no le diría a nadie lo que había visto, temía, la organización no había visto con muy buenos ojos el que hubiese comenzado a trabajar con gente ajena y luego de enorme discusión consiguió la autorización para seguir con ellos, pero ahora, Light había visto algo que no debía y era seguro que Watari ya sabia lo ocurrido, era cuestión de tiempo antes que los superiores se enteraran.

Silenciosamente Watari apareció desde una de las salas interiores.

- Ryuzaki, necesito hablar contigo un momento por favor.

El pelinegro asintió y se levanto para caminar tras el anciano, Light disimuladamente les observo, Ryuzaki tenia una expresión preocupada que no le agrado al castaño.

- Ryuzaki¿que es lo que realmente se oculta tras L?...

Y no pudo evitar observar de reojo, cada cierto tiempo, la puerta cerrada por donde había salido, momentos antes, el joven detective.


	2. Creando recuerdos

Watari guió al joven hasta una habitación del segundo piso, al entrar desconecto las cámaras y los micrófonos, Ryusaki lo observaba en silencio, mas menos imaginaba lo que le diría, años atrás también había trabajado junto a una persona, aunque indirectamente, Misora Naomi y aquella vez los jefes le habían ordenado a Watari que le advirtiera sobre las posibles consecuencias de que la agente del F.B.I se fuera de boca y confesara algo que delatara a L.

"Entiende que tus sucesores aun no están listos y por lo tanto por ahora dependemos solo de ti, no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo te suceda por un capricho"

Fueron bastante claros...

- Elle, - la cansada voz de Watari lo saco de sus recuerdos.- ¿no debías tomar hoy las pastillas? he revisado los frascos y están tal cual la ultima vez...

- Watari...- el joven miro a su anciano tutor, le quería como un padre, era, en verdad, el único padre que conocía desde que llego al orfanato, la única persona que le había querido, a él, a Elle Lawliet y por eso su palabra era casi su ley, obedecía sus ordenes aunque le doliera o fueran en contra de sus deseos, pero también estaba consiente de que Watari seguía las ordenes de sus superiores y por mucho que lo quisiera debía obedecer y hacerle obedecer a él.- yo... no deseo tomarlas... al menos no por ahora...

- ¿Por que?- el anciano puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su protegido- Elle sabes lo riesgoso que es para ti si la organización se llega a enterar de esto, ya bastante problemas hemos tenido desde que decidiste mostrarle tu cara a Yagami san y los otros... Por favor dame una buena razón, una respuesta que darle a la organización...

- Quillish...- Ryuzaki le llamo por su nombre real, necesitaba hablar con el hombre detrás de la mentira - por primera vez quiero vivir siendo yo mismo aunque sea por unos días, por eso no las he tomado aun pero lo haré, no te preocupes...- le sonrió a su querido viejo- solo dos días, luego le pediré a ellos que se marchen y volveré a trabajar solo como antes, ¿puedes esperar dos días antes de dar aviso a los superiores...?

- ¿Que harás en esos dos días Elle?- la voz del anciano lo interrumpió.

- Crear un recuerdo del cual sostenerme las veces en que sienta que ya no pueda mas...- miro disimuladamente sus muñecas cubiertas por las mangas de su polera blanca.- Jamás he vivido siendo yo mismo, no tengo ningún recuerdo como Elle Lawliet, nada que me afirme que detrás de L existió un ser humano en algún momento... -fijo sus ojos en los de Watari y por un segundo al anciano le pareció ver vida en ellos, como cuando era un niño y un misterioso hombre de la organización lo dejo solo fuera de la reja de Wummy's House...'

' Este chico ha perdido a sus padres hace unos días así que quedara a tu cuidado mientras decidimos su destino'' - recordaba claramente las palabras que le dijo aquel hombre al entregárselo.

- Entiendo Elle- el anciano acaricio el desordenado cabello de su protegido como cuando era un pequeño - esperare, pero solo puedo hacerlo por poco tiempo y sabes que si ellos se enteran no podré defenderte...

- Gracias, te juro que todo volverá a ser como antes Watari- Ryuzaki se inclino a modo de despedida y el anciano le autorizo a salir con un gesto.

Cuando el muchacho salio de la habitación un móvil vibro en unos de los bolsillos del hombre mayor, lentamente saco el aparato, no tuvo que mirar el numero sabia perfectamente quien llamaba...

- Mr. Wells,... yes, that's all right now...don't worry...

Mientras, en la sala principal, Light tamborileaba la mesa sin poder concentrarse en el computador ni dejar de pensar en Ryuzaki...-

¡Maldita sea!! No puedo concentrarme - volvió a mirar, por centésima vez, la puerta por donde había salido Ryuzaki- ¿Que esta pasando Ryuga?

El mayor de los Yagami se acerco a su hijo.

- Light, no tienes buena cara ¿Que sucede?

- ¡Otosan!! - el castaño se sorprendió- nada, ¿por que lo preguntas?

- Hijo, tu cara lo dice todo, Ryuzaki también me importa aunque no lo parezca y la actitud de Watari me pareció sospechosa por decirlo menos, además hace días que L anda extraño, como triste y distante- Yagami san se acerco aún mas a su hijo y le hablo bajo, casi en un susurro- ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando con él?

- Otosan...- Light buscaba las palabras con que evadir la pregunta.- Hable con Ryuzaki pero no quiso decirme nada sobre lo que pasaba, también estoy preocupado...

Una puerta se abrió, ambos Yagami se voltearon a mirar y vieron a Ryuzaki que entro caminando como siempre, aunque su rostro se veía sereno, se sentó a un lado de Light y encendió su PC.

Yagami san le dio una palmadita en el hombro al pelinegro y luego aplaudió sonoramente para llamar la atención de todos.

- Bueno, bueno- exclamó.- se que todos estamos cansados, pero solo nos hace falta un ultimo esfuerzo para capturar a Kira, ¡vamos!!

- ¡Osh!! - Matsuda, Aizawa y Mogi respondieron animadamente y retomaron su trabajo con renovados bríos.El hombre mayor se volteo hacia los muchachos sonriente y volvió también a su trabajo.

- Yagami san... - Ryuzaki siguió al ex policía con la mirada hasta que se sentó, se sentía algo extraño, melancólico sin quererlo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los demás y ya sentía nostalgia por la inminente despedida, pero sabia que era inevitable el que tener que separarse de ellos.

- Bueno Light kun, manos a la obra.- Ryuzaki volvió a fijar su atención en la computadora mientras comía unas galletas con su manera tan particular. Light se le acerco disimulado y le hablo susurrando.

- ¿Todo bien Ryuzaki? Me tenías algo preocupado...

- Gracias por tu preocupación Light kun, - respondió el mayor sin despegar los ojos del computador- pero todo esta bien...

Aun así Light vio otra cosa en los ojos del detective pero prefirió callar y tratar de avanzar algo en la investigación.

Ryusaki suspiro, sentía el cuerpo cansado, temblaba y le costaba concentrarse, sabia que necesitaba las píldoras y urgentemente para seguir despierto pero tenia que obligarse, exigirse un poco mas, no debía mostrar debilidad, no podía o ellos habrían ganado...

"Solo un poco mas...''

- Voy por un café...- se levanto de su silla, sentía las piernas como gelatina pero disimulo, sabia perfectamente que Watari lo observaba por las cámaras y si lo veía flaquear lo obligaría a medicarse y acabaría con su pequeña libertad... pero estaba tan cansado... Todo daba vueltas y se veía borroso...se afirmo del pomo de la puerta y respiro hondo, fuerza, solo un poco de fuerza necesitaba, nunca se había dado por vencido en un caso...

"Pero el caso Kira ha sido el mas difícil y el mas largo de todos'' - sonrió y entro a la confortable habitación que usaban de sala de descanso, un refrigerador pequeño, una cafetera y una mesa con cuatro sillas formaban parte del enmoblado, le gustaba aquel lugar, siempre brillante y tranquilo, un lugar donde relajarse y conversar, despejarse de la presión del caso, normalmente Light y los otros hacían pequeñas y divertidas reuniones mientras bebían café o fumaban. Se dio cuenta que nunca había participado en una de esas reuniones, jamás había compartido un café con ellos...

- ¿Que derecho tengo de extrañarlos o de esperar que me recuerden si jamás he compartido siquiera un café con ellos?- murmuro mientras llenaba su taza.

- Quizás no se necesite una razón, Ryuzaki...- la voz de Light se escucho detrás del moreno seguido del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.- Estamos aquí contigo hasta resolver el caso y luego nos iremos a celebrar a algún lugar... eso es lo que tenemos pensado al menos- Light se sirvió un vaso de jugo y apoyo la espalda contra el mueble.- Intenta relajarte un poco, nos agota tan solo verte tan cansado...

- Light kun...- La voz del mayor sonó fría y distante.- Te pido, no hables conmigo como si fuera alguno de los otros por favor... Recuerda que yo soy L...

- ¿Y? Yo veo a mi amigo Ryuzaki aquí y creo que él tiene el mismo derecho que yo de relajarse y divertirse...

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada!! ¡L no tiene derechos!! - El mayor, por primera vez desde que lo conocían, grito.- No hables conmigo como si fuera un humano mas...- su voz volvió a calmarse aunque se sentía tembloroso.- yo...yo soy solo una maquina de pensar, un gran genio sin corazón... - quedo sin habla cuando sintió los brazos de Yagami cerrarse alrededor de su cintura.- Light kun??

- El que esta frente de mi no es una maquina, Ryuzaki, hoy te he visto ruborizarte, tener miedo y enfadarte y esas emociones no las tiene una maquina...- sonrió.- son las reacciones de una persona, no se lo que sucede contigo y esa organización pero mientras estés con nosotros no te sucederá nada...

- En dos días es mi cumpleaños - Lo inesperado del comentario descoloco al castaño- le preguntare a Watari si puedo armar algo y me gustaría saber si ustedes quisieran estar ese día...- su voz era tímida y suave, una voz que nunca pensó escucharle.- Si pueden...

- ¡Por supuesto!! Pero me avisas tan tarde que no me da tiempo de preparar nada... Aunque creo que aún puedo arreglar algo... - Light, que aún tenia al mayor agarrado de la cintura, le miraba alegre- No te enfades si no es un gran regalo.

- No importa, Light kun, con que estén allí me conformo...- de golpe el pálido rostro del detective se enrojeció, se dio cuenta que la distancia con Yagami era mínima.- creo que deberíamos separarnos...

- ¿Te incomoda?

El mayor negó con la cabeza aunque se ruborizo aún más.

- No se por que pero cuando estoy contigo me siento como si pudiera ser yo mismo, Light kun, me haces mal- sonrió y luego lo aparto de si.

- ¿Aunque sea el principal sospechoso de ser Kira?

- Eso es algo que aun no logro conciliar...- Termino de beber su café, aunque todavía se sentía cansado su animo estaba mejor.- volvamos al trabajo sino vendrán a buscarnos.- se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir pero se detuvo.- Light kun, ¿querrías salir mañana conmigo?

- Vaya... ¿tomo eso como una cita?

- No, tómalo como alguien que necesita comprar algo y no sabe donde.- respondió Ryusaki sin titubear, Light quedo mudo.

- Solo se trataba de una broma...

- Lo sé, vamonos...

Salieron de la habitación, fuera Yagami san y los demás trataron de fingir que estaban atareados con papeles y gráficos pero en realidad estaban pendiente de la puerta y tratando de imaginar que sucedía dentro de la habitación, aunque no querían demostrarlo a todos les preocupaba el joven detective.

- Ryuzaki nos ha invitado a su celebración de cumpleaños.- aviso Light en cuanto cruzo la puerta.- es en dos días.

- Guo!! - Matsuda dejo sus papeles sobre la mesa, se acerco al moreno y le palmoteo la espalda.- Sinceramente nunca espere un gesto así de Ryuzaki, ¡muchas gracias!!

- Matsuda!!- Yagami san regaño al joven.- no te tomes esas libertades con nuestro jefe, mejor será que vuelvas al trabajo, aunque, muchas gracias Ryuzaki.- le sonrió al aludido, este se sorprendió y no supo que hacer o decir, cuando todos volvieron a sus labores el castaño le hablo bajito.

- Ves, Ryuzaki, todos te consideramos parte del equipo, seguro será muy divertido compartir juntos ese día.

- Gracias Light kun...- Respondió sin pensar, estaba mas preocupado de la reacción de Watari de como tomaría la celebración si ni siquiera se lo había consultado.El anciano apareció llevando una bandeja con pastelillos, los dejo a un lado del computador aprovechando de hablarle por lo bajo al detective.

- Tómalo como si fuera una fiesta de despedida, Ryuzaki - le dijo en ingles.- No me negare ni le avisare a la organización.

- Thank you Watari.- le respondió el pelinegro.

El mayor hizo una inclinación y se retiro.

- Ryuzaki...- Aizawa hablo una vez que el anciano desapareció tras la puerta.- Ya que ese día no trabajaremos quisiera pedirte si podría tomármelo libre.

Light y los demás se miraron preocupados y luego clavaron su mirada en el detective y su interlocutor, todos sabían que a Aizawa no le agradaba del todo Ryuzaki y difería mucho de sus métodos y su comportamiento pero no esperaban que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, dejarle en una fecha tan importarte para el joven.

- No hay problemas, Aizawa san, bien merecido tienen todos un descanso, si desean también pueden tomarse ese día para pasarlo en sus casas y relajarse, se que todos están agotados.- Las palabras del policía le dolieron pero el muchacho pelinegro disimulo, mas que mal jamás había hecho nada por ganarse la simpatía de los demás y sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla continuo.- entiendo que este caso nos absorbe demasiado tiempo no tengo por que exigirles que vengan ese día.

- Ryusaki...- El castaño sintió el corazón apretado y miro a su padre, Yagami san tenia los puños apretados pero, al igual que él, prefirió no hacer comentarios.- Yo estaré, Ryusaki, - hablo en voz alta.-somos amigos y, si no te molesta tener contigo a tu principal sospechoso, la pasaremos muy bien.

- Eres menor de edad, Light, no puedes beber.- Yagami san bromeo tratando de amenizar el tenso ambiente.- Ryusaki y yo nos encargaremos de alejarte de todo el licor que te tiente.

- Otosan!! Hablas como si yo fuera un alcohólico o algo así...- Light le siguió el juego a su padre.

- Quien sabe...- todos rieron, incluido Aizawa aunque este sentía un peso en el corazón, sabía que había ofendido a L y a pesar de todo algo de aprecio le tenía al detective.

Mientras Ryusaki sonreía, en su interior no se arrepentía de haber trabajado con ellos, de haberles conocido y con ellos celebrar por primera vez su cumpleaños fuera de Wummy's House.

'' Soy L pero también soy Elle Lawliet y eso jamás podrán quitármelo"

Volvió cada uno a su trabajo y el resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente.


	3. Una conversacion inesperada

3.- Una conversación inesperada.

La noche anterior habían trabajado hasta bien entrada la noche así que cuando los cálidos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día Yagami Light aun tenia sueño.

Se desperezo lentamente, tratando de demorar lo más posible el momento de tener que abrir los ojos, estaba agotado y le pesaban los parpados.

'' ¿Cuantos años llevas trabajando en esto Ryusaki?''-se le vino de golpe a la memoria la pregunta que le hizo una tarde al pelinegro, este ni siquiera lo miro al contestarle.

- 14 años...- Murmuro la respuesta recibida mirando el techo.- 14 años encerrado, solo, siempre pensando y haciendo lo que otros esperan que hagas, no creo que yo pudiera soportarlo...- se levanto hacia el baño, estaba solo en la habitación que compartía con el detective.

Sabia que era observado por medio de varias cámaras pero llevaba ya tanto tiempo así que casi ni le importaba y aunque varias veces había mirado las cámaras con ojos furiosos dirigidos a Ryusaki esta mañana estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera levanto la vista.

Termino de bañarse y vestirse en forma lenta y metódica, como acostumbraba y salió con rumbo a la oficina principal. Todas las mañanas hacia lo mismo, todos los días desde hacia ya 3 meses...

'' Y Ryusaki lleva en esto 14 años" pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta.

- Buenos días...- dijo desganadamente y busco con la mirada a Ryusaki, le vio en el lugar de siempre junto a una montaña de papeles que revisaba tomándolos con el dedo índice y el pulgar, como le era tan característico, Yagami se le acerco.

- Buenos días Ryusaki ¿que es todo ese papelerío?

- Buenos días Light kun, - respondió.- ¿Esto? - levanto uno de los papeles y el castaño pudo ver que estaba escrito en ingles.- son los casos que tengo pendiente desde que llegue a Japón, al parecer -bajo un poco la voz cosa que solo Light le escuchara.- la organización no esta conforme con no ganar dinero en este caso así que debo aumentar mis ingresos resolviendo pequeños casos de privados, son asquerosamente fáciles, - se estiro.- en condiciones normales les entregaría este papelerío a mis sucesores para que practicaran pero ahora que estoy en el banquillo tendré que resolverlos en tiempo record y sin chistar.

- Nunca te había oído hablar así... - Light estaba gratamente sorprendido.- Si quieres te puedo dar una mano con algunos así terminas mas rápido.

- Te lo agradezco pero no, debo hacerlo por mi mismo, no tardare, por mientras revisa los últimos datos recibidos del caso Kira por favor.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente entre sonidos de papeles y tazas de café, Ryusaki se veía relajado pese a la gran cantidad de trabajo, cada cierto tiempo alguno de los policías se acercaba al detective para pedirle su opinión o su orientación en algo a lo que él respondía de manera detallada y calmadamente. Light admiraba, en cierto modo, eso del mayor y le observaba siempre, grabando sus maneras y movimientos en su mente, analizándolo, tratando de deducir su próximo movimiento, la palabra que diría a continuación, pero a pesar de sentir que le conocía tan bien muchas veces le sorprendía y eso lo divertía... pero en su corazón tenia el presentimiento de que alrededor de Ryusaki algo malo rondaba, nunca antes se había preguntado sobre el pasado del pelinegro, de como había llegado a convertirse en el mejor detective del mundo pero ahora que lo había visto con esas pastillas en la mano y su reacción al preguntarle estaba seguro que detrás del joven habían oscuras manos manipulándolo todo.

No lograba calmar una idea que daba vueltas por su cabeza.

"Ryusaki ha cambiado mucho, no es el mismo desde ayer ¿será que no tomo las pastillas¿Que consecuencias traerá todo esto?"- esas preguntas le hacían hervir la cabeza pero presentía que si cuestionaba al pelinegro le acarrearía problemas.

Watari apareció empujando un carrito en el que traía varios dulces y pasteles junto a una taza de café para cada uno de los miembros del equipo, les sirvió solícito como todos los días pero al detenerse junto al castaño se demoro unos segundos más, los justos para hablarle en secreto.

- Yagami kun, quisiera hablar con usted un momento por favor.- Le entrego la taza de café.- vaya a la sala de monitores, allí estaré esperándole.

Light asintió, si Watari le había hablado tan disimuladamente seguro tendría algo que ver con el secreto de Ryusaki, sospechaba que el anciano, tras su fachada de mayordomo preocupado, era parte de aquellos que manejaban los hilos de L, miembro de la organización a la que Ryusaki tanto temía.

Se levanto como si nada de su asiento y se estiro, Ryusaki lo miro.

- Light kun... ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto.

- Nada Ryusaki, necesito estirar un poco las piernas y despejarme.

- Bien, en todo caso Watari te observara a través de las cámaras.

- Lo se, Ryusaki.

Salió decidido, buscaría la manera de conseguir el máximo de información del anciano aunque preveía que seria una difícil misión.

Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de monitores, el reino privado del anciano tutor.

- Soy Yagami Light.

- Pase, la puerta esta abierta.

Entro a la habitación, un tanto estrecha, las paredes estaban cubiertas de pantallas por las cuales se podía observar cada rincón del enorme edificio.

- Aquí estoy¿sobre que deseaba hablarme?

Watari giro su silla hasta quedar frente al muchacho, le observo seriamente y con ojos fríos, penetrantes, unos ojos temibles que Light no se esperaba.

- Le agradezco que haya venido Yagami kun.- se levanto y camino hasta quedar a su altura.- lo que tengo que decirle es muy serio y necesito de toda su atención...

- ¿Es sobre Ryusaki y esa organización verdad?- le interrumpió bruscamente.

- Veo que no necesito hacerle una introducción así que iré directo al asunto.- carraspeo.- Ryusaki ha sido L por 14 años y nunca se había opuesto al tratamiento o a tener que trabajar sin parar y solo, siempre ha sido obediente y me siento orgulloso de que así sea...

- ¿Obligándolo a medicarse¿convirtiéndolo en una marioneta¿que clase de vida es la que le dan? - Light se sentía furioso, el tono frio del anciano le daba a entender que la dedicación y el cariño que le demostraba a Ryusaki era falso.

- Le pedí que viniera para poder hablar tranquila y civilizadamente pero me equivoque, si desea escuchar lo que tengo que decir hágalo sin interrumpirme, si no puede le pido entonces se retire puesto que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun.

Light, respirando hondo se mordió la rabia y busco tranquilizarse, pasaron unos tensos segundos antes que sus puños se abrieran y su rostro se relaja.

- Lo siento,- dijo mirando al anciano.- le escucho.

- Bien... El punto es que de un tiempo hasta ahora Ryusaki ha cambiado su manera de pensar y de comportarse, se que es a causa de la presencia de ustedes y personalmente me alegra que por fin L tenga gente a su alrededor con quien conversar y compartir pero mi opinión personal nada tiene que ver con las ideas de la organización de como debe comportarse Ryusaki, - se puso de espaldas al castaño mirando los monitores, específicamente la pantalla por la cual se veía el rostro del detective.- él es un buen chico...- continuo.- la organización se opuso desde un principio a que ustedes tuvieran contacto alguno con L y le hicieron muchos problemas hasta que consiguió la autorización, confieso que también intervenir para ablandar a los superiores pero ahora me arrepiento, jamás imagine que Ryusaki se negara a tomar las pastillas...

- Como lo supuse Ryusaki no las tomo...- dijo para si el castaño.

-... Yagami kun, si le llame fue por algo muy puntual le he visto, estos últimos dos días, muy cercano a Ryusaki, se que ha tratado de conseguir respuestas acosándolo, rompiendo sus defensas al exponerlo en una situación desconocida para él, me he dado cuenta que sus "acercamientos amorosos" no son nada mas que una elaborada estrategia para confundir a L y poder crear una brecha por la cual extraer información sobre...

- ¿Y si realmente me gustara Ryusaki? - le interrumpió.- ¿y si mis "acercamientos amorosos" fueran precisamente eso? también existe esa opción.

Watari lo miro fríamente, aunque esa era una de las posibles respuestas que podía esperar del joven, se sorprendió.

- Se que eso no es posible viniendo de usted y en realidad no lo esperamos de nadie - una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del anciano y a Light le hirvió la sangre.- hicimos a L de tal forma que nunca fuera del gusto de la gente, tanto su personalidad como su aspecto físico fueron pensado para que les fuera desagradable a las personas, así no corríamos el riesgo de alguna posible situación inesperada, como la amistad o el amor, que interfiriera con el trabajo de L y, aunque no pudimos hacer nada contra su atractivo natural, hemos quedado conforme con nuestro trabajo a lo largo de estos 14 años.- Watari hizo una pausa, Light no encontraba que decir, todo lo que había pensado de Ryusaki durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él, que su personalidad y aspecto eran una rareza natural en el pelinegro, estaba errado.

- Si... si Ryusaki se retirara, si él decidiera dejar de trabajar como L ¿que sucedería¿La organización como reaccionaria?- se atrevio a preguntar.

- ¿Retirarse dices? Aunque lo deseara jamás podría hacerlo, lo criamos enseñándole el miedo al mundo afuera de las cuatro paredes que lo rodean, él no conoce nada del exterior ni de la vida, no le hemos permitido saber nada mas que lo estrictamente necesario que pudiera serle de utilidad en su trabajo como detective, si él renunciara no podría llevar una vida, por decirlo de alguna manera, normal, no sabe siquiera como salir de compras solo...

"tómalo como alguien que necesita comprar algo y no sabe donde''- las palabras dichas por el detective tomaron un nuevo significado para el menor.

- No es justo...- murmuro.

- No, no lo es, pero L es una pieza importante en el equilibrio mundial y alguien debía ser quien llevara esa carga - el anciano observo al castaño de manera neutra.- espero que con esta conversación le haya quedado clara la posición de Ryusaki y que de ahora en adelante trate a L con el respeto y la distancia que se merece - hizo una leve reverencia a modo de despedida.- tengo muchas cosas aun que hacer y he gastado un tiempo valioso, le agradezco que me haya escuchado, muy buenas tardes.

Light, aun sorprendido por las palabras del anciano, se dirigió hacia la salida en silencio, sentía que cada palabra le daba vueltas en la cabeza, le hervía la sangre de ira y le dolía el corazón, antes de salir dijo en voz alta.

- Ryusaki me considera su amigo y por mi cuenta siempre lo ha sido, quiero protegerle y...

- ¿Como puede llamarse su amigo si ni siquiera sabe su nombre, su edad o su nacionalidad?- Le interrumpió el anciano, Yagami no supo que responder a eso y, simplemente, salió de la sala de monitores, Ryusaki se hallaba unos cuantos pasos mas atrás, ubicado en tal posición que podía ver sin problemas la puerta de la sala pero, si no se fijaban bien, quien saliera ni siquiera lo notaba. Vio como el castaño salía cabizbajo y preocupado, decidió no hablarle y cuando Light se alejo lo suficiente salió de su escondite y entro a la habitación de monitores. Watari lo recibió sin ninguna emoción en su ajado rostro.

- Sabia que vendrías, Elle, dedujiste que había invitado a Yagami kun a conversar y te preocupaste ¿no es así?

- Si, así es Watari, pero también vengo a avisarte que esta tarde saldré a la ciudad y Light kun me acompañara, si quieres avisarle a los superiores, hazlo pero saldré de todos modos.

- Elle...- el anciano estaba sorprendido, en todos los años que llevaba al lado de L jamás pensó que le escucharía hablarle de esa manera.- no es necesario que hables así, mi compromiso contigo es que estos dos días serian tuyos y puedes hacer lo que desees, no hablare con mr. Wells sobre esto así que tranquilízate por favor.

- I so sorry Quillish... - Ryusaki se sintió realmente mal de hablarle tan bruscamente al anciano, bajo la mirada apenado.- Lo siento muchísimo, te agradezco que me comprendas, pensé que le habías dicho alguna pesadez a Light kun y me moleste... No se porque pero me sentí muy molesto... Lo siento...

- Entiendo Elle, disfruta estos días pero no olvides que a la medianoche de mañana todo volverá a ser como antes.

- Lo se - le dedico una tímida sonrisa a su tutor y salió de la habitación, Watari lo observo alejarse a través de las cámaras, el niño que había criado ahora era un adulto y estaba enamorado por primera vez y eso lo había asustado.

- Perdónenme Yagami kun, Elle, perdonen a este viejo que no quiere perder a su único hijo.- murmuro mientras su vista se perdía en la pantalla que mostraba la sala de trabajo donde el detective le hablaba al castaño.- perdónenme por no haber sido capaz de salvar a mi niño de tan cruel destino...

Ryusaki regreso al salón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Light.

- Light kun...- le hablo.- disculpa si Watari te dijo alguna pesadez.

- Ryusaki... ¿estabas preocupado por mi?- le pregunto divertido.

- Si... creo que si pero por algo somos amigos ¿no? - el castaño lo observo y por unos instantes se perdieron en la mirada del otro, el mayor sonrió.- cuando se aliviane un poco mi trabajo ¿te importaría acompañarme a algún centro comercial?

- Quedamos ayer de salir juntos ¿lo olvidaste? hasta pensé que te habías arrepentido.

- No podría arrepentirme, te parece que salgamos como las 15 horas, así tenemos toda la tarde para recorrer tranquilos.

- Me parece bien, aun no me imagino que es lo que deseas comprar pero hare todo lo posible por que este paseo sea divertido para ti.

- Muchas gracias Light kun...- el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente, en ese momento Yagami padre se acerco a ambos con varios papeles en la mano y los jóvenes tuvieron que regresar sus mentes al caso aunque de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo intentando descifrar el significado del desordenado latir de sus corazones.


	4. Tiempo para dos

4.- Tiempo para dos.

Cada día cuando el reloj marcaba las 14:30 en el salón principal todos se relajaban. Por una curiosa unanimidad se había elegido esa hora para descansar, comer algo, fumar y conversar sobre otras cosas que no fuera el caso Kira.

Era en ese momento cuando todos se levantaban de sus sillas, dejaban sus papeles de lado y se iban charlando animadamente hacia la salita/comedor. Bueno casi todos porque para todo hay siempre una excepción y esa excepción, en este caso, se llamaba Ryusaki quien jamás se levantaba de su silla a no ser que fuera una urgencia, de cualquier tipo, o por asuntos que tuvieran exclusiva relación con el caso. Siempre, a esa hora se quedaba trabajando solo, con la vista fija en la pantalla del computador tratando de alejar las estupidas ganas de saber que se siente compartir con ellos, de no mirar el monitor que enfocaba lo que ocurría en la salita de descanso, intentar olvidar, por una hora, que ellos estaban allí, a pocos metros conversando, tomándose un café, amistosos, alegres o preocupados pero juntos, apoyándose, escuchándose.

Tan lejos de él, tan ajenos a su realidad, a su tristeza, a su soledad...

Pero de vez en cuando, y últimamente bastante seguido, un par de finas manos se quedaba acompañándole, tecleando rápida y precisamente en el computador, leyendo, analizando o compartiendo con él alguna nueva teoría, evitando que se hundiera en la melancolía que amenazaba envolverlo cada vez que su alma le gritaba que estaba solo, que nació solo y moriría solo por que ese era el destino del que jamás podría huir.

- ¿Ryusaki??- la voz de Light sonó un par de tonos mas alto de lo habitual.- llevo un buen rato llamándote y tu como si nada ¿te pasa algo?

El aludido miro a su interlocutor con la mirada perdida y busco sus manos con la vista, una estaba sobre el mesón levemente crispada y la otra, siguiendo la trayectoria del bien formado brazo, posada cuidadosamente sobre su hombro.

El detective ni siquiera lo había notado.

- Estaba pensando lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida y yo mismo desde que comenzó este caso, - clavo sus negros ojos en los de Light.- antes no hubiera permitido de ninguna manera que alguien se acercara tanto a mi, inclusive aquellos que llamo mi familia, y en estos días tu hasta me has abrazado.- sonrió.- hay momentos en los que no me entiendo, me cuesta concentrarme y pienso en cosas que antes siquiera tomaba en cuenta, ahora mismo estaba pendiente de la hora y nunca me había interesado si era de día o de noche, solo sabia que tenia que trabajar, resolver un caso para comenzar el siguiente, sin descanso...

- Sin pensar en ti, en lo que tu cuerpo necesitaba ¿no es así? Ryusaki, - en el rostro del menor había una bella sonrisa.- todo esto que te pasa es por que aprendiste a valorarte como persona, eso no es para nada malo, mas bien me alegra.- apretó suavemente la mano que descansaba sobre el hombro del azabache y mirando el reloj agrego.- ya es tarde, deberíamos ir preparándonos para salir ¿no crees?

- Es cierto...- el detective se levanto bruscamente rompiendo el contacto con Light, de pronto había sentido vergüenza de que él estuviera tan cerca, de que lo tocara.- i.e. a mi habitación...- salio a paso acelerado del salón principal, prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba hasta poder encerrarse en la seguridad de su cuarto, lejos de Light y los sentimientos que su presencia formaba en el corazón del detective, se ahogaba de solo tenerlo cerca, se embriagaba en su perfume olvidando su razón de estar allí, de por que Yagami estaba allí tan cerca, encerrarse lejos del deseo de mandar todo al infierno, de abandonar nombre, rango y fortuna para luchar por si mismo, como toda la gente del mundo, de darse la oportunidad de amar y ser amado...

- Y hoy voy a salir con él incluso en contra de las ordenes de la organización ¿qué pasa conmigo?-sonrió.- bueno el futuro se vera mas adelante, hoy y mañana solo veré por mi.

Se dirigió hacia su armario, Watari le había comprado varias veces ropa diferente a la que habitualmente usaba y en muy contadas ocasiones las había usado, normalmente en las escasas veces que salía de su oficina para confirmar una teoría o buscar pistas, pero hubo un traje que le gustó tanto que se sintió incapaz de usar, siempre que viajaba lo llevaba consigo como un sutil recordatorio de lo que podría ser y no era.

Saco el traje de su bolsa y lo estiro sobre la cama con cuidado, aliso cada arruga suavemente, con cariño, luego se desvistió sin mirar su cuerpo, hacia años que había decidido no volver a preocuparse de su apariencia o de como se veía, sencillamente odiaba su aspecto y no había tenido la necesidad de poner atención en ello en mucho tiempo, pero hoy deseaba verse bien para Light, sentirse feliz con lo que era, como era y lo que sentía.

- Y así no me arrepentiré jamás de ser lo que soy.- dijo mientras terminaba de desvestirse.- ni de este recuerdo, ni de haber conocido a Light.

Se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua relajara su delgada figura, se sentía ansioso y feliz, aprovecharía ese día con todo.

Salio cubriéndose con una gruesa toalla blanca y el cabello empapado cayéndole sobre la cara hasta casi rozar los hombros, comenzó a secarse con rapidez y procedió a vestirse, no pretendía hacer esperar a Light por nada del mundo.

Light, mientras, aun estaba sentado en el mismo lugar pensando, ya no había confusión en su corazón solo la convicción de que estaba enamorado del detective que lo había encarcelado, juzgado y prácticamente acusado de ser Kira, la persona que debía aborrecer y al contrario había permitido que el bizarro pelinegro se le impregnara en el alma y el corazón.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban tímidamente por su espalda y supuso, acertadamente, que era Ryusaki, hizo girar su silla para quedar frente a él y quedo mudo. El mayor lucia, por decirlo menos, deslumbrante, su habitualmente desordenado cabello lo había peinado de manera casual con unos mechones cayendo sobre su pálido rostro, enmarcando y realzando sus bellas facciones. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados de jeans negros, una camisa roja y encima una chaquetilla sin mangas negra, se veía tan diferente y tan bien que Light quedo pasmado por algunos segundos. El detective mantuvo la vista lejos del menor, avergonzado, y la fijo en el reloj de pared que marcaba las 14:50.

- Creo que es momento de salir, se nos hace tarde...- comento y el castaño se sintió como volviendo de un sueño.- i.e. a decirle a Yagami san y los otros que se pueden retirar.- y se dirigió hacia la salita de descanso caminando firmemente.

Light lo observo, sentía el corazón latiendo a mil, no era un niño y ya podía interpretar sus sentimientos a la perfección, lo que sentía por el detective era mas que un simple gusto o una atracción momentánea sino algo mas fuerte. Se levanto y rápidamente se fue a su habitación, un leve cambio de ropa y un arreglo a su cabello era lo que necesitaba, acostumbraba a vestir siempre bien, a verse siempre perfecto, ese era su estilo y sospechaba que para Ryusaki el arreglarse tanto debió ser un esfuerzo enorme.

- Y se ve tan bien que seguro atraerá miradas...- dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar un mechón rebelde.- espero poder disimular los celos o me delatare...

Mientras, en la salita de descanso Ryusaki se despedía de los mayores que lo miraban sorprendidos.

- Pueden tomarse el resto del día libre y mañana también si lo desean, han trabajado duro y se lo merecen.- hizo una leve inclinación a modo de despedida.- Quisiera pedirles, eso si, que cualquier información, sospecha o teoría que consigan se pongan en contacto con Watari de inmediato, él sabrá como proceder y avisarme si lo considera necesario.

Volvió a inclinarse y salio, los adultos quedaron mudos mirando la puerta cerrada, luego se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir.

La voz de Matsuda resonó tímida entre las paredes.

- Mañana vengo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ryusaki aunque aun no se que obsequiarle...

- también vengo.- Yagami san comento animado.- se lo prometí a Light, ustedes también vendrán, ¿Aizawa, Mogi...?

- Yo si.- respondió el más alto del grupo.- Ryusaki me cae bastante bien y es un día especial para él.

- Yo... yo aún no lo se...- Aizawa hablo como si se disculpara.- había pensado no venir y disfrutar ese día libre para descansar y estar con mi familia...- parecía avergonzado.- total Ryusaki nos autorizo a faltar...

- Bueno, es cierto,- respondió Matsuda.- pero L es parte del equipo y seria descortés faltar, no creo que se moleste si no vienes, Aizawa san, él sabe que no es de tu agrado.- termino de decir el mas joven del grupo.

Los demás se miraron entre si en silencio y Aizawa se sirvió otro café, después de un rato la conversación tomo otro rumbo pero este apenas respondía y parecía tener los pensamientos en otra parte.

Ryusaki volvió al salón principal y no vio a Light, supuso que este estaría preparándose y se acomodo para esperarlo pero no pasaron muchos minutos antes que el castaño cruzara la puerta.

- Perdona por hacerte esperar Ryusaki.

- Descuida.- se acerco a él.- esta fresco así que abriguémonos.- rodeo su cuello con una larga bufanda roja.- estoy listo.

Light, que se acomodaba un sobretodo, sonrió, seguro que el detective se había arreglado como nunca antes.

"Y solo para salir conmigo" era lindo pensar así.

Llegaron al centro comercial pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y el hambre ataco sin piedad a ambos jóvenes, decidieron ir primero al patio de comidas. Ryusaki, por costumbre, se dirigió al buffet de postres decidido pero la firme mano del castaño lo atajo.

- Lo siento pero hoy comeremos como corresponde.- lo llevo hasta un restaurante chino donde pidió dos platos de chaumin - y te lo comerás todo.- le dijo al ver su cara de berrinche.

Se acomodaron en una mesita algo apartada frente a frente, el castaño puso delante del otro el apetitoso plato y se dispuso a comer, Ryusaki lenta muy lentamente metió su tenedor entre los tallarines, Light, que parecía muy concentrado en su comida, observaba al detective de reojo y se divertía, le parecía un niño pequeño y mañoso.

- Come de una vez Ryusaki.

- No me gusta...

- ¿Has comido antes?

- No, nunca, pero no es dulce...

- No puedes decir que no te gusta si nunca lo has probado.- Yagami acerco su tenedor lleno hasta los labios del mayor.- di ahhh...

- Que haces, Light kun?!! - El pelinegro se aparto sorprendido.

- Entonces comételo sino quieres que siga haciéndolo.- le guiño un ojo y el detective supo que no mentía y haciendo cara de resignación se metió un buen montón de comida a la boca, Light espero a que terminara de tragar para hablarle.

- ¿Que tal?

- No es malo.- admitió.- hasta podría llegar a gustarme.

- Mal perdedor.- rió sinceramente el menor, luego de un rato agrego.- Ryusaki... Se que dijiste que no me metiera en tus asuntos pero tu me preocupas, al principio pensaba que si eras L era por que tu así lo decidiste pero después de verte estos últimos días me di cuenta que esto es un sufrimiento para ti, no me gusta...

- Light kun, - los ojos del mayor estaban fijos en el rostro de Light, estaba serio pero tranquilo.- cuando fui elegido como sucesor de L tenia alrededor de ocho años y desde allí no tengo mas recuerdos que los de estudios, pruebas e infinidad de casos por resolver, esa ha sido mi vida desde siempre y en verdad nunca me había importado pero desde que estoy en este caso algo dentro de mi se estremeció, he conocido e interactuado con gente distinta a la acostumbrada y lentamente comencé a cuestionarme mi vida, lo que había sido mi vida hasta ahora y me di cuenta que en realidad nunca he vivido como quien realmente soy, solo como los superiores deseaban. He sido L aun cuando no he tenido fuerzas, por que no conocía otra cosa y pensaba que era mi destino y mi deber, pero ahora pienso diferente y claramente es por tu influencia.

Light no se esperaba un discurso de tales dimensiones y no lograba organizar una respuesta, Ryusaki continuo comiendo como si nada mientras el castaño, con los cubiertos a medio camino del plato, lo miraba sin hablar, de pronto el mayor levanto el tenedor lleno de comida y lo acerco a los labios del universitario.

- Di ahhh.- observo el rostro del menor el cual aun no parecía poder reaccionar del todo.- Vinimos aquí a despejarnos, a pasar un momento agradable no a escuchar tristes historias de un huérfano con un destino cruel, quiero olvidar por hoy que soy L y disfrutar a tu lado como una persona normal.

Light abrió la boca de pronto y se comió lo que había en el tenedor del detective.

- Esta bien, fin del tema.- ambos jóvenes se miraron y rieron.- tengo una duda Ryusaki, ¿qué es lo que necesitas comprar? Tiene que ser algo muy importante para arriesgarte y salir con tu principal sospechoso.

- No es tanto el riesgo Light kun, si muero estando fuera contigo será prueba suficiente de que eres Kira y te detendrán, en realidad el mayor riesgo es para ti si es que eres ese asesino.- L termino su plato y limpiándose cuidadosamente los labios continuó.- Lo que necesito comprar es un secreto, no debo decírtelo o se arruinara la sorpresa.

- Mmmm... eso solo aumenta mi curiosidad pero intentare aguantar.

Terminaron de almorzar conversando de una y otra cosa, Light descubrió varias cosas de su amigo y Ryusaki por primera vez hablaba de si mismo y sobre sus gustos.

Media hora mas tarde, luego de un largo sobremesa se levantaron dispuestos a seguir con su recorrido.

- Arigatou por la comida Light kun, estaba delicioso.

- Lo tuyo solo es un capricho con lo de los dulces, bien, mientras estés conmigo te obligare a comer variado y saludable.

- Ya lo han intentado antes, ¿que te hace pensar que tú conseguirás hacerme cambiar?

- Tengo mis métodos.- sonrió malévolo el menor.

- Si, supongo que Kira tiene sus métodos, ¿te decidiste al fin a mostrarlos?

- Vamos Ryusaki, estábamos tan bien y tu sales con lo de Kira, ¡yo no soy Kira!!

El pelinegro, que iba unos cuantos pasos mas adelante, se volteo a mirarlo sonriente.

- Solo lo dije para molestarte y mira lo rápido que caes, eres más enojon de lo que pareces.

- Uf!!... ya vamos de una buena vez, me estresas, Ryusaki.- el castaño se adelanto a paso rápido y el mayor solo pudo reír de la cara de enfadado que llevaba.

Durante la tarde estuvieron visitando variadas tiendas del centro comercial, Light, que gustaba de mantener su estilo al filo de la ultima moda, se dedico a revisar cada uno de los locales dedicados al vestir masculino, Ryusaki se mantenía a prudente distancia, lo suficiente como para que no se notara su cara de celos cada vez que una vendedora se acercaba al menor exudando feromonas.

- Ryusaki, ven y ayúdame a elegir una camisa.

- Después de 15 tiendas al fin te decidiste a comprar algo.- dijo algo molesto el pelinegro, la dependienta era una bella muchacha a la que Light le había dedicado una mirada y una sonrisa mas larga que a las otras.- ¿que tal esta? - levanto una camisa blanca, desabrida y obviamente varias tallas mas grande de lo necesario.

- ¿Estas bromeando, ne?- tomo la prenda y la observo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es lo que yo me compraría.

- Gracias por el tips, ya se a quien no debo pedirle consejos de moda - le entrego la camisa a la vendedora y saco a Ryusaki de la tienda.- Dejare mis compras para otro día.

"Gané" El detective sonrió y se dejo llevar por el ofuscado joven a recorrer otras tiendas.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 18 horas cuando hicieron un alto en su recorrido para comer algo, esta vez Light decidió consentir al mayor y le llevo hasta una pastelería donde Ryusaki pidió varios tipos de dulces.

- ¿Alguna vez te has hecho el examen de glucosa?- le pregunto el castaño, hostigado ya en la mitad de su pastel.

- Los doctores de la organización regularmente me hacen estudios y siempre se sorprenden de que mis niveles de azúcar nunca sobrepasen los límites críticos y, aunque corro el riesgo de que el exceso en algún momento me pase la cuenta, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

Light solo lo miro, Ryusaki no valoraba su vida y por lo que había descubierto, parecía que la muerte seria una liberación.

- Light kun.- el pelinegro hablo sorprendiéndolo.- ya tengo definido donde voy a hacer mi compra y para mantener la sorpresa te voy a pedir que me esperes aquí unos 10 minutos, puedes pedir algo mas y cuando vuelva lo cancelo todo...

- Olvídalo, el olor a dulce ya me tiene enfermo, además también debo comprar algo.

- ¿Entonces?... Juntémonos frente a la fuente del primer piso en media hora.

- Esta bien.- Ambos salieron del local y cada uno se dirigió en sentido contrario.

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada y Light Yagami se sentó en una banca delante de la fuente. Traía en sus manos una pequeña cajita envuelta en un elegante papel de regalo y coronada por una elaborada cinta gris.

- Espero le guste.- murmuro observándola, luego miro a su alrededor.- Ni rastros de L, ¿como saber que necesitaba comprar?

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Ryusaki se diviso por una de las esquinas cargando una bolsa de papel café, por unos segundos miro los alrededores de la fuente hasta que diviso a su amigo, se acerco.

- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

- No, acababa de llegar.- el menor trataba de mirar disimuladamente el contenido de la bolsa.

- No sacaras nada, Light kun, imagine que querrías saber que fue lo que compre así que cambie la bolsa original por una de la pastelería.- sonrió.- tendrás que esperarte hasta mañana.

- Puedo vivir con ello.- refunfuño el muchacho.- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

- Bueno, ya hicimos nuestras compras así que podríamos volver al cuartel y...

- ¿Encerrarnos el resto de la tarde frente al computador? Lo siento pero no son mis planes para el resto de la tarde.

- Entonces dime ¿Qué propones?

- ¿Harás lo que yo diga? - pregunto el menor.

- No tanto así, pero si tienes un panorama mejor te escucho.

- Vamos al cine.- Apunto hacia la entrada donde varias parejas hacían fila esperando entrar.- hay una película que deseo ver.

- Eso si se puede tomar como una cita, Light kun.

- No, tómalo como una persona que quiere ver una película y necesita compañía para tener con quien comentarla.

- Buena respuesta.- rió el pelinegro.- vamos.

Entraron a la sala de cine minutos antes de que empezara el filme, Ryusaki había aprovechado de comprar una buena provisión de cosas dulces para comer así que se lió bastante al momento de acomodarse, Light lo observo y levantando una ceja le pregunto

- ¿Tu no puedes vivir sin dulces?

- Puedo, pero prefirió vivir así.

- Ay dios.- Le dio una cariñosa palmadita en la cabeza y le quito un paquete de gomitas.- va a comenzar.- continuo al ver que las luces empezaban a apagarse lentamente.

La película, una de acción con toques de puzzle policial, los mantuvo interesados o al menos eso parecía. Si hubieran estado en silencio se escucharían claramente como les latía el corazón al estar tan cerca, de vez en cuando se miraban disimulados y ponían poca atención a lo que pasaba en la cinta.

Pasada casi una hora Light trago saliva, aspiro profundamente y se animo a decir lo que su corazón sentía.

- Ryusaki... Yo... - a pesar de que la oscuridad le daba seguridad para hablar tenía miedo de la reacción del detective pero respiro hondo y hablo. - yo... Desde hace un tiempo siento por ti algo mas fuerte, me gustas y bueno... entenderé si me rechazas... Y... - se quedo en silencio, esperando con el alma en un hilo la respuesta del mayor.

Tuvieron que pasar largos minutos antes que Ryusaki susurrara.

- No puedo negar que me has sorprendido Light kun, - L sonreía y sus ojos reflejaban la luz de la pantalla, la oscuridad atenuaba sus marcadas ojeras y Yagami nunca lo había visto tan guapo.- Imagine varias veces este momento... pero siempre era yo el que lo decía... Yo el que se declaraba.- Light lo miro y sus ojos se encontraron.- también me gustas Yagami Light, por mas que trate de evitarlo te me metiste en el corazón y ya no supe como sacarte.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos felices de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, lenta, tímidamente Ryusaki entrelazo sus dedos entre los finos dedos de Light y este los sujeto firmemente. Sonrieron y volvieron su atención a la pantalla aunque les importaba bien poco la película.

Cuando se encendieron las luces dando por terminada la función ambos jóvenes seguían tomados de la mano.


	5. Un beso, una caricia y un adios

5.- Un beso, una caricia y un adiós.

Llego la mañana del 31 de octubre y Yagami Light despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, estiro los brazos, miro a su lado en la cama y... estaba solo. Sonrió, no podía pensar que su " historia de amor" seria igual que en las películas: declararse en el cine, besarse al llegar a casa y despertar desnudos y abrazados a la mañana siguiente, simplemente con Ryusaki esa lógica no corría.

Se levanto, sabia que el pelinegro lo miraba desde los monitores pero actuó como si nada, sabia también que Watari lo observaba.

Entro a la ducha, sintió el agua recorriéndolo y relajo los músculos, los recuerdos del día anterior se le venían a la mente y rió.

- Podría haberlo dicho mucho mejor...- cerro el paso del agua.- nunca pensé que confesármele me pondría tan nervioso.

Vestido y arreglado se dirigió al salón central donde Ryusaki ya debía estar de cabeza entre los papeles del caso y cosas así, pero al llegar el detective no se veía en ningún lado.

- Vaya, ¿donde se habrá metido Ryusaki?- se sentó frente al computador y empezó a ordenar archivos e informes, esperando a que volviera el pelinegro. En el bolsillo de su pantalón guardaba la cajita que compró en el centro comercial y cada cierto tiempo la agarraba firmemente como para asegurarse de que seguía allí, era su pequeño regalo para L.

Al cabo de media hora el mayor apareció con las manos en los bolsillos y vestido como todos los días, Light sonrió, le gustaba ese Ryusaki también.

- Buenos días Light kun, - se acomodo en su silla en su posición acostumbrada.- te levantaste temprano, pensé que aprovecharías de descansar y dormir hasta tarde.

- No me canse tanto como esperaba.- se coloco de pie tras el pelinegro.- Feliz cumpleaños Ryusaki.- con cuidado y ternura coloco al cuello del detective una cadena de plata con la letra L gótica.- perdona lo poco, espero te guste.

El mayor tomo el adorno entre sus dedos y lo miro entre agradecido y sombrío, esa simple letra era su cárcel, su condena pero también fue el camino que lo llevo a conocer a Light y los demás.

- Arigatou Light kun...

Yagami cruzo los brazos por abajo de los del detective atrayéndole hacia él y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro del mayor.

- Me imagino lo que sientes por este símbolo pero si te lo regalo es por otra razón, dime Ryusaki ¿con que letra comienza mi nombre?

- Lo se L-ight kun...- sonreía aunque era un gesto triste- Estamos unidos por el destino de la misma letra ¿no?, muchas gracias, es un regalo hermoso.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y el castaño sintió el impulso de besarlo, enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro del mayor y suavemente acerco sus labios pero Ryusaki lo detuvo.

- Li...Light kun... Yo...

- Entiendo, - se enderezo y le beso el pelo al detective.- pero algún día conseguiré tu primer beso.

"Quizás, Light, pero talvez no nos alcance el tiempo para jugar al amor" pensó Ryusaki mientras acariciaba el dije en su cuello.

El menor se sentó al lado del detective y volvió a meterse en sus papeles y archivos, ambos estaban en silencio trabajando pero de vez en cuando se miraban dispuestos a decir algo pero preferían mantener el suave silencio que los envolvía.

- ¿A que hora ira a llegar mi padre y los demás?- pregunto Light al cabo de un rato.

- Watari me dijo que los cito para las seis de la tarde.- respondió el pelinegro.- a esa hora hay una cena preparada y luego un cóctel, mande a pedir unos cuantos licores extranjeros, Watari esta ahora recibiéndolos.

- Genial, nos la pasaremos súper bien esta noche.

Luego volvió el silencio a rodearlos, Yagami fue, nuevamente, el que lo rompió.

- Ryusaki... yo...

- Light kun.- Ryusaki lo interrumpió.- quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido ni de confesarte mis sentimientos, ni de esto...- se acerco a él y poso sus labios sobre los del universitario con ternura, había decidido que su ultimo día de libertad lo viviría como quería y quería sentir el sabor de los labios de Yagami Light, se separo lentamente con los ojos semicerrados y las mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor, quedo mirando al castaño y este le devolvió la mirada con dulzura, era el primer beso del detective y aunque para Light fue un tanto inexperto estaba tan lleno de amor que fue el mejor que había recibido en su vida.

- Ryusaki...- el mayor, avergonzado, se había alejado un tanto, Light se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda.- yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberte conocido ni de haberme enamorado de ti... aunque sea tu sospechoso numero uno.- sonrió y lo beso en los labios con ternura.-nuestro tiempo empieza desde ahora y cuando te demuestre que soy inocente te pediré que seas mi novio oficial.- terminó de decir el adolescente y acariciándole el rostro volvió a su lugar frente a la computadora.

Ryusaki mantuvo la vista baja para que el otro no viera su tristeza, las palabras de Light hablaban de futuro, de un imposible futuro, esa tarde todo acababa para ellos y aunque Light fuera inocente, aunque atrapara a Kira y resolviera el caso mas difícil de todos no había otro final que no volverse a ver jamás, regresar a trabajar como L y seguir solo...

Pero no, no estaría solo nunca mas, el recuerdo de Light y los demás lo acompañaría por siempre, había aprendido mucho durante el tiempo que compartió con ellos, cosas que no salían ni en los libros ni enseñaban en las agobiantes clases particulares, compañerismo, amistad y por sobre todo amor, el amor que sentía por Light y la felicidad de que el castaño le correspondiera.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y media tarde envueltos en el caso, Light a veces se le acercaba con papeles en la mano para mostrarle algo o para hablar de alguna nueva idea, en esos momentos el menor lo abrazaba o entrelazaban sus manos, Ryusaki acariciaba los dedos del castaño mientras hablaban o Light le susurraba palabras al oído que hacían sonreír al mayor.

No se puede decir que avanzaran mucho en el caso pero fueron unos momentos agradables, lentamente Light fue aprendiendo cosas sobre los gustos del pelinegro, los cariños que le gustaban y lo bonito de su mirada cuando el menor lo tocaba, cada momento ambos se sentían mas unidos y para Yagami era una sensación nueva y placentera, algo que lo llenaba, en cierto modo agradecía ser sospechoso de ser Kira por que así fue como pudo conocer a L, mientras que para Ryusaki cada segundo que pasaba lo acercaba mas al momento de tener que separarse de ellos, y sobre todo de Light, para siempre.

A las cuatro de la tarde Watari le pidió ayuda a ambos jóvenes para comenzar a ordenar las cosas para el cumpleaños del detective así que apagaron los computadores y se pusieron manos a la obra con los arreglos y la preparación de los tragos y las cosas de comer, como Light esperaba predominaban las cosas dulces aunque también había pastas y salsas muy finas. Faltando poco para las seis de la tarde el castaño se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse.

- Ryusaki,- le hablo al pelinegro.- espero te arregles tan bien como ayer.- sonrió.- hoy también es un día especial.

- Esta bien Light kun.- le devolvió el gesto.- iré en un momento.

Una vez que Light desapareció camino a su habitación Watari se le acerco al pelinegro para hablarle.

- ¿Aún no le has dicho a Yagami kun que hoy deberán marcharse verdad?

- No pude Quillish, de solo pensarlo me ardía el pecho, no quiero que este día termine y a la vez deseo que todo acabe para dejar de sentir este dolor y esta tristeza.

- Pero no se puede evitar, Elle, recuerda que ese era el trato y prometiste cumplirlo.

- Lo se y voy a cumplir con mi palabra, despreocúpate - dejo una bandeja de dulces sobre la mesa.- iré a arreglarme.

Salio y se dirigió a su habitación, miro en su ropero, el traje que había usado el día anterior ya estaba lavado y guardado en su bolsa. Su recuerdo estaba ya embalado, listo para su inminente partida.

Eligio otra ropa, una remera manga larga negra con una cruz bordada blanca y unos jeans azules oscuros, ordeno su cabello, se perfumo y por ultimo acomodo su dije al cuello, esa noche disimularía su tristeza y se uniría a la celebración y sonreiría hasta la medianoche.

- Y luego todo terminara...

Salio, ya arreglado, de la habitación. Light esperaba en el pasillo vestido con una camiseta blanca manga corta y unos pantalones de tela negra, se veía bastante bien, pensó Ryusaki antes de ser atrapado por los bien formados brazos del menor.

- Por ahora tendremos que disimular, Ryusaki, tengo que explicarle bien a mi padre pero no creo que nos haga problemas él es muy tolerante...

- ¿Y Misa? se supone que es tu novia y...- aunque lo interrumpió no supo que mas decirle.

- Despreocúpate, ahora anda en una mini gira pero cuando regrese le contare todo y tendrá que entenderlo.- sonrió buscando tranquilizarlo, lo sentía temblar en sus brazos y pensó que se debía a miedo, miedo a perderlo o algo así.

Ryusaki asintió, Light hablaba con tanta seguridad sobre lo que harían después, de como seria ese futuro hipotético en el cual estarían juntos.

"Imposible" esa palabra le gritaba en la mente mientras que su corazón lloraba por una oportunidad.

Despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la mano de Light levantándole la barbilla para alcanzar los labios del moreno y besarlo largamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, esta vez el contacto fue mas profundo, el castaño tomo el control incitándolo, enseñándole, logro que el mayor entreabriera la boca y poder entrelazar sus lenguas hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió, avergonzados se voltearon y se encontraron con la divertida mirada de Matsuda que, vestido con una camiseta azul y jeans tipo desteñido, los saludaba.

Se les acerco y alegremente les dijo.

- Vaya, aunque hacia tiempo que sospechábamos algo entre ustedes no teníamos pruebas y mira como los encuentro.- Le entrego al detective un paquete bellamente envuelto.- felicidades Ryusaki por tu cumpleaños y felicidades también por tu noviazgo con Light aunque debieron contar...

- ¡Matsuda san! - Light lo interrumpió bruscamente, tanto que el ex policía y el detective lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos.- Ryusaki y yo...- miro al pelinegro y continuo.- nosotros estamos recién empezando esto y bueno... por ahora nos gustaría mantenerlo en secreto, al menos terminar el caso y poder hablarlo con mi padre con mas calma.

- Entiendo.- Matsuda les dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro a cada uno.- pierdan cuidado, pero dudo que tengan problemas, tu padre también sospecha algo y es mas, él estaba seguro que había onda entre ustedes.

Ryusaki rió y los empujo a ambos hacia la sala principal donde estaban listas las mesas con comidas y bebidas.

- Tan obvios hemos sido Light kun? Yo no esperaba que tú estuvieras interesado en mí, nunca te vi. una actitud sospechosa, al menos hasta dos días atrás.

- Lo mismo digo Ryusaki, no podía imaginar lo que se escondía detrás de tu mirada.- se sirvió un vaso de bebida y continuo.- ahora que ya estamos así quisiera pedirte algo.- Ryusaki lo miro, quien sabe lo que iba a pedirle, pensó.- llámame por mi nombre por favor, así como yo te llamo Ryusaki tu llámame solo Light ¿bueno?

- Esta bien Light.- el pelinegro tomo unos dulces.- pero si por costumbre te llamo Light kun no te molestes.

- Me parece.- Light le arrebato un dulce prácticamente de la boca al mayor.- este dulce infame quería tocar algo que me pertenece, será castigado.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a compartirme Light.- con un rápido movimiento recupero su caramelo y lo comió con rostro de victoria.- los dulces llegaron antes que tu a mi vida.

Ambos jóvenes rieron y se quedaron mirando un largo rato, unos minutos después llegaron Mogi y el papá de Light que saludaron al festejado animadamente.

- La cena esta servida.- Watari salio de la salita/comedor y les invito a entrar, al cruzar el umbral vieron que el anciano había organizado una mesa larga con varias sillas para cenar.

La comida se veía esplendida, varias carnes y salsas adornaban la mesa acompañadas por ensaladas y botellas de finísimo vino extranjero.

La cena partió con un brindis por el detective y continuo con divertidísimas historias de sus vidas en el cuerpo y también de la juventud de cada uno. Yagami padre saco carcajadas con cuentos sobre la infancia de Light que avergonzaron al castaño e hicieron reír a Ryusaki, quien de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas como queriendo decirle "mira tu que cosas hacías de niño". Light no hacia que avergonzarse mas y mas.

Cada cierto tiempo Matsuda abría la boca para comentar algo y ambos muchachos daban un respingo mirándolo amenazantes pero el hombre nunca decía nada que pudiera delatarles, pero aún así Light y Ryusaki se miraban preocupados.

El sobre mesa fue extenso, todos quedaron satisfechos con la magnifica cena y compartían, ahora, una relajada taza de café.

Watari apareció trayendo un enorme pastel con una única vela plateada encendida y detrás, avergonzado, llegaba Aizawa san cargando un paquete envuelto y una infantil corona de cartón que coloco sobre la cabeza de Ryusaki a la vez que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños.

- Te tardaste Aizawa.- le dijo Mogi palmoteándole la espalda.- te perdiste la cena.

- Muchas gracias por venir, Aizawa san.- Ryusaki acomodo su corona y le sonrió al mayor.- Watari debe llegar pronto con su cena, espero que le guste.

Aizawa solo asintió y se sentó a la mesa, inmediatamente su copa fue llenada y volvieron a brindar por la felicidad y el futuro del detective mientras este soplaba la vela. Light no pudo evitar la tentación y empujo el rostro de Ryusaki sobre la torta llenándolo de crema y chocolate, los demás, incluido el festejado rieron pero el culpable se arrepintió en el acto.

"Crema sobre el rostro de Ryusaki y no puedo comerla, bakka, debí hacerlo cuando estuviéramos solos"

Matsuda rió y Light se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, quizás que cara tendría pero seguros todos ahora debían tener sospechas.

Carraspeo y puso toda su atención al enorme trozo de pastel que tenia enfrente. Los demás rieron por lo bajo y retomaron la animada conversación.

Se levantaron de la mesa pasadas las nueve de la noche y se dirigieron hacia el salón principal para disfrutar el resto de la velada, había música ambiental, suave pero amena, había también una mesa de finos tragos variados y otra de cosas para picar y comer, todo muy en el gusto del detective. Se encendieron cigarrillos y chocaron copas, todos se veían muy felices y en realidad ninguno de ellos se esperaba que Ryusaki fuera una persona tan alegre y sociable.

Light no se apartaba de su amado y ambos compartían junto a los demás sin separarse uno del otro.

Pasaron las horas, muy rápido para el gusto del detective, y la medianoche se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Ryusaki miraba el reloj cada media hora y por cada minuto que pasaba su semblante se ensombrecía aunque trataba de disimular, sobre todo delante de Light, para no tener que mentir sobre que todo estaba bien.

Matsuda, un poco pasado de copas, se acerco al pelinegro y abrazándolo a él y a Light pidió, a gritos prácticamente, que abriera los regalos, ambos muchachos y los adultos rieron y se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde estaban ordenadamente colocados los paquetes envueltos con elegancia. Los abrió uno por uno, un elegante reloj de bolsillo grabado, una camiseta negra con un diseño gótico de cruces y rosas, un cinturón de cuero finísimo y una agenda cuya tapa decía "El mejor detective del mundo". Ryusaki se emocionaba con cada regalo que abría, se sentía aceptado y querido por todos ellos, pero esa sensación solo acrecentaba su pena, su dolor por tener que separarse de ellos.

- ¿Y tu Light? Estamos esperando ver tu regalo.- dijo Matsuda.

Ryusaki levanto su dije del cuello lo suficiente como para que todos lo vieran.

- Me lo dio esta mañana, fue el primero en saludarme.

Con la mirada que se dieron ambos a los demás no le cupo duda de que la relación entre los jóvenes había dado un paso adelante pero esperarían a que fueran ellos los que hablaran y se harían los sorprendidos.

Faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche cuando Watari apareció empujando el carrito de los dulces de L pero ahora ocupado por una elegante bandeja y sobre ella cinco cajitas adornadas con una cinta dorada y una tarjeta con el nombre de cada uno escrito en ellas.

Todos quedaron en silencio por lo repentino del suceso y sobre todo por la frialdad del rostro del anciano y la extrema palidez que ataco el del detective, Light, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran allí, le tomo la mano al mayor, este se aferro desesperadamente a ella pero luego lo soltó y se separo de ellos caminando lentamente hasta ubicarse a un costado de Watari y decir lento y dolorosamente.

- Les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes el tiempo y el esfuerzo que han puesto en ayudarme a resolver este caso, han perdido sus trabajos y también han arriesgado sus vidas por seguirme, en verdad estoy muy agradecido.- los mayores murmuraron cosas como que cumplían con su deber y que había sido un honor y un placer trabajar con él, pero Light no dijo nada, solo miraba fijamente el rostro de Ryusaki convencido de que esas palabras eran algo mas que un simple discurso de agradecimiento, tenia un doloroso presentimiento.- quisiera que aceptaran este pequeño obsequio a modo de gratitud.- Watari fue entregando a cada uno de los hombres una de las elegantes cajitas pero fue Ryusaki mismo quien le entrego a Light el regalo mirándolo con ternura, luego volvió a colocarse a un lado del anciano. Espero a que ellos abrieran sus regalos, se escucho un murmullo de sorpresa, dentro de los paquetes venían unos finísimos relojes de pulsera de plata y oro con incrustaciones de diamante, todos se miraron unos a otros y luego clavaron los ojos en el detective esperando lo que iba a decir.- en este momento.- el reloj marcaba las doce tres minutos.- debo decirles que volveré a trabajar solo en este caso, tengo que pedirle a todos.- recalco esta ultima palabra y Light sintió como si un puñal se le hubiese clavado en el corazón.- que se retiren de este edificio y no vuelvan a pasarse por aquí, mañana mismo serán cambiados los códigos de acceso y los datos de las computadores aparte de ser activados los sensores de seguridad...

- Ryusaki...- Yagami hijo no podía articular palabra, no esperaba, de ningún modo, una escena así, menos después del hermoso día que habían compartido.

- ... Reitero mi agradecimiento por su esfuerzo y hablare con el jefe del NPD para que puedan retomar sus antiguos puestos, además recibirán una compensación monetaria equivalente a un año de sueldo bruto y...

- ¿Porqué? - Light no aguanto mas la pregunta que le ardía en el pecho.- ¿Porqué estas haciendo esto, Ryusaki?

- Mis motivos no tengo por que explicártelos Yagami kun.- Trato de que su voz sonara fría pero se quebró, el ambiente estaba tan denso que casi se podía cortar.- Solo basta decir que fue mi decisión.- hizo una reverencia y salió del salón principal, Light ardía de rabia, sabia que detrás de la decisión de L estaba la mano de Watari y la maldita organización pero no podía hablar, tomo aire y trato de relajarse, no sacaba nada con reclamar o enfadarse incluso podría ser peligroso para Ryusaki si decía o hacia algo.

- Vamos, - dijo arrastrando las palabras.- ya no hay nada que hacer aquí...

Se dirigió hacia la salida y al pasar por el lado del anciano le dijo en un murmullo.

- Ganaron...

- Es como tenia que ser.- respondió Watari.

Se subieron todos a la Van propiedad de Yagami san, Light se sentó en el ultimo asiento, quería estar solo, que nadie lo mirara y poder llorar tranquilo toda su rabia y su dolor.

Mogi san iba al volante y nadie hablaba, preguntándose el motivo de la dedición del detective, de tiempo en tiempo miraban de reojo a Light que se veía abatido y triste.

- ¿Te vas a quedar con esa respuesta Light kun?- Matsuda hablo.- para nosotros esta bien hasta cierto punto pero ¿tu? A ti al menos tiene que darte una explicación mejor...

Los demás quedaron mirando al castaño, esperando su respuesta.

- Light - Yagami san le tomo el hombro a su hijo obligándole a mirarle.- ¿Vas a permitir que él salga de tu vida así? Tu eres su principal sospechoso así que me parece extraño que te deje ir siendo que había prometido vigilarte las 24 horas, no somos tontos y sospechamos que algo hay detrás.- miró a su hijo a los ojos, el policía mas alto había estacionado el vehiculo esperando el desenlace de la conversación.- pero independientemente de eso, por la relación tan cercana de ustedes, creo que tienes el derecho al menos de despedirte de una mejor manera.

El castaño miro a todos, sus rostros denotaban ansiedad, esperando que Light hablara.

- Mogi san... - Titubeó.- por favor...

- Entendido- el chofer acelero y tomo el camino de vuelta al cuartel principal.

- Ryusaki dijo que mañana cambiarían los códigos de seguridad y la información en las computadores así que aun tendríamos poder entrar.- dijo Aizawa san.

Light asintió, se sentía ansioso, quería verlo de nuevo y no pensaba aceptar ser rechazado nuevamente, estaba seguro también que Ryusaki deseaba verlo.

Llegaron al silencioso y frió edificio, Light bajo corriendo del vehiculo y se dirigió al salón principal esperando que allí estuviera el mayor como cada día pero no fue así, se preocupo, sentía una opresión en el pecho, un ahogo...

- ¡Miren!! - Aizawa grito apuntando uno de los encendidos monitores, todos miraron a la pantalla.

Light quedo helado, a través del monitor se veía la imagen de una sala implementada como un hospital, se alcanzaban a ver frascos llenos de pastillas y líquidos, algunos artículos de arsenaleria y otras cosas mas.

Pero lo que mas les afecto fue ver sobre una camilla, revolviéndose de dolor y pálido y sudado, a Ryusaki y a Watari, de pie a su lado, sosteniendo una jeringa dispuesto a inyectarle su contenido al muchacho. Light echo a correr con el alma angustiada esperando llegar antes que el anciano alcanzara a perpetar su cometido, pero irrumpió en la habitación cuando Watari ya estaba retirando la aguja del delgado brazo del joven.

- ¡Déjalo!- grito, se acerco a la camilla, Ryusaki respiraba agitado.- Ryusaki, Ryusaki!! Despierta.- lo levanto un poco y se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba.- vamos Ryusaki despierta.- pero el joven seguía sin abrir los ojos, los otros llegaron corriendo minutos después y se asustaron al ver que Light llamaba al detective desesperadamente y este no reaccionaba.

Aizawa se acerco a Watari y le arrebato la jeringa guardándola en una bolsa.

- Esto será llevado a un hospital para que lo analicen.- luego volteándose le hablo a los demás.- Matsuda san enciende el motor, hay que llevar a Ryusaki de urgencia a un hospital, - este asintió y salio corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.- Mogi san tómalo en brazos y llévalo a la van, Light kun tu ve con él.- el ex policía cargo al detective y corrió tras Matsuda mientras que Light aun presa del shock se mantenía en el mismo lugar sin atinar a moverse.- Light kun!! Apúrate, L te necesita ahora.- el castaño asintió y salio detrás de Mogi san.

- No saben que están haciendo.- murmuro Watari.

- Si sabemos.- respondió Yagami san.- estamos llevando a un joven lastimado al hospital y alejándolo de quien le hizo daño.- hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro, Aizawa, que miraba amenazante al anciano, le dijo.

- Nunca pensé que usted le hiciera daño a Ryusaki, siempre creí que era importante para usted.- se alejo unos pasos.- No crea que quedara impune, la justicia tendrá algo que decir sobre esto.- salio tras los demás inmediatamente después de decir eso.

Watari saco un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marco el mismo numero que marcaba siempre que necesitaba instrucciones, sabia que si les contaba a los superiores lo ocurrido lo mas seguro es que le exigieran ir por L y encerrarlo en una de clínicas de la organización pero él no iba a hacerlo, buscaría otra solución.

- Hello, Mr. Wells, it's me, disculpe por molestarle pero sucedió algo inesperado... no se preocupe, ya todo esta bajo control... si, entiendo... hasta luego

El anciano guardo el móvil y suspiro, en sus años al lado de Ryusaki jamás pensó que podría suceder esto.

- Jamás debí haber permitido que esto pasara, dios, ¿que pasara con mi niño ahora? Mi vida no importa ya he vivido pero él…

Se quedo mirando la camilla donde L, momentos antes gritaba de dolor, las drogas que le había inyectado se las habían mandado desde la organización misma con la orden de inyectárselas lo antes posible, pensó que no le harían daño pero se equivoco, rogaba al cielo por que en el hospital donde le había llevado Light pudieran salvarlo, él intento lo que pudo pero no era medico.

- Sálvenlo, plis…

Mientras en el hospital un neurótico Light se paseaba de un lugar a otro mientras dentro de una sala los doctores le quitaban la ropa a un palidísimo Ryusaki.

- Dios santo… - exclamo una de las enfermeras en el momento exacto que el doctor le quitaba la camiseta al detective.

- ¡Por Dios!!! – hasta el mismo doctor se impresiono por lo que veía, minutos mas tarde salía de la habitación aun pálido por la espantosa imagen.

- Disculpen…- se dirigió a los policías y al muchacho que esperaban en el pasillo.-quien es responsable por el muchacho.

- Yo.- respondió decidido Yagami san.- yo soy el responsable de ese muchacho.

- Por favor sígame.- le pidió el medico, ambos adultos se dirigieron hacia una oficina aledaña a la habitación de Ryusaki, Light hizo el ademán de seguirlos pero Mogi san lo retuvo.

- Deja que tu padre hable con el doctor a solas Light, por ahora lo que podemos hacer es esperar aquí.

El muchacho asintió y miro con preocupación la puerta de la habitación que lo separaba de Ryusaki, necesitaba saber que sucedía detrás pero solo podía esperar.

Odiaba eso…


	6. Cicatrices Recuerdos imborrables

6

6.- Cicatrices. Recuerdos imborrables.

- Ryusaki!! Ryusaki!! Por favor despierta.- Light suplicaba mientras acariciaba el pálido y sudado rostro del muchacho que, recostado sobre sus piernas, deliraba.

- Hurt... So much...- murmuraba de vez en cuando el detective, Yagami temblaba y presionaba a Mogi san de ir mas rápido, aunque el hospital solo estaba a 6 u 8 minutos el viaje se le hacia eterno.

Sintió de pronto que la agitada respiración de Ryusaki se detenía, intento gritar pero se le quedo la voz atrapada en la garganta y no pudo decir nada, sintió que su alma se le iba a los pies, Yagami san le hablo algo pero no lo entendió ni reacciono hasta que Mogi san le arrebato el cuerpo de Ryusaki y entro con él en brazos al hospital.

De eso habían pasado al menos tres horas y Light se hallaba dormitando sentado en una banca, agotado, su padre aún no salía de la oficina del medico y nadie les daba información alguna sobre la condición del detective. Matsuda y Mogi tomaban un café y miraban, de vez en cuando, las puertas cerradas del cuarto de urgencia y la de la oficina del medico esperando ver salir a alguien con quien hablar.

Mientras, en la oficina del medico, Yagami san escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones del hombre.

- Yagami san, antes de decirle lo que ocurre, necesito hacerle un par de preguntas.- la mirada del doctor era penetrante.- usted dijo ser el responsable por el muchacho pero ¿que relación tiene con él?

Souchiro Yagami mantuvo la vista sobre el doctor y respondió midiendo las palabras.

- Él es parte del equipo de investigación de la policía sobre el caso Kira.

El doctor asintió y volvió a hablar.

- Yagami san... - el hombre se acerco al policía y bajo la voz.- ese muchacho ¿es L?

Gracias a los años en el cuerpo de policía Yagami se sentía preparado para soportar cualquier cosa y no perder la compostura, había escuchado declaraciones de asesinos y violadores quienes, a sangre fría y casi jactándose, contaban con lujo de detalle sus crímenes o a aquellos que, por accidente o necesidad, eran culpables-inocentes y se deshacían en llanto mientras eran condenados, en verdad se sentía preparado para casi cualquier cosa, menos para tener que revelar el mayor secreto del mundo.

- Yagami san se que lo que le estoy preguntando es algo delicado pero quiero que usted entienda que lo que me diga será considerado como un secreto profesional.- el doctor apoyo los codos en la mesa.- además como medico y como persona apoyo a la policía y a L en su búsqueda de la justicia y aunque no fuera así mi juramento me obliga a ayudar a quien sea, amigo o enemigo, en lo que este a mi alcance.

- Entiendo.- el policía asintió.- pero mas allá de su nombre y su posición ese muchacho es nuestro compañero y amigo... - respiro hondo.- si, él es L...

- Bien... - inesperadamente el medico sonrió pero retomo luego su seriedad.- la condición del muchacho es critica, no solo por el estado en que llego sino también por que su cuerpo presenta serias carencias de calcio, minerales y proteínas, tiene deficiencia de glóbulos rojos, anticuerpos a la par de un exceso de glucosa en la sangre...

El policía tenia puesta toda su atención en lo que el medico explicaba pero aun así no lograba entender tanto termino extraño, el doctor noto la cara confundida de Yagami san y suspiro.

- En otras palabras el muchacho presenta un cuadro de anemia y desnutrición avanzado y además se encuentra al borde de un coma diabético, no se preocupe,- se apresuro a decir al ver alarma en el rostro del ex policía.- hemos conseguido estabilizarlo y ya se encuentra en mejor estado y fuera de peligro aunque su estado es delicado...

Yagami san se dejo caer sobre la silla aliviado pero las siguientes palabras del medico quitaron toda tranquilidad que hubiera en su corazón.

- Lo que realmente me preocupa son las drogas que aun lo mantienen inconciente, hemos enviado la muestra que sacamos de la jeringa al laboratorio y los resultados llegaran por la mañana, solo queda esperar.- el medico se levanto.- Yagami san, usted dijo que conoció al muchacho durante el caso Kira ¿verdad?

- así es.

- ¿Antes nunca había tenido contacto alguno con él?

- No, nunca, es bastante difícil contactar con él, creo que esta es la primera vez que trabaja con alguien...- el policía se levanto a su vez.- ¿por que tanto interés en saber sobre L?

- No me malinterprete, Yagami san, le preguntaba, en calidad de medico, si por si acaso tuviera alguna explicación para las numerosas heridas y cicatrices que presenta...

- ¿De que esta hablando? no logro entenderlo...

- Será mejor que me acompañe y le vea usted mismo, aunque le advierto que será algo fuerte.- el doctor abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ryusaki, cuando los demás lo vieron se acercaron para averiguar algo pero nadie hablo al ver la preocupada cara que tenia.

Light se acerco a su padre y este apoyo la mano en su hombro.

- Tranquilo, él es fuerte y saldrá de esta.

- ¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto débilmente, sentía la garganta llena de arena y le dolía, el amargo sabor de la desesperación. Yagami padre le dirigió una mirada interrogante al medico.

- Puedes, pero solo por un momento. - respondió este.

Entraron a la fría habitación, un monitor marcaba paso a paso el vital movimiento en el corazón de Ryusaki, un respirador artificial lo mantenía unido a este mundo aunque la cercana muerte había cubierto de ceniza su ya pálida piel, uno de sus brazos descubierto y la aguja del suero gota a gota buscaba reponerlo, todo eso fue lo que Light vio al cruzar la puerta, de golpe una enorme furia lo recorrió, si hubiese sido mas fuerte, si en vez de irse hubiese esperado al ver la tristeza en los ojos del moreno, quizás las cosas serian diferentes...

- Como le dije logramos estabilizarlo y aunque su estado es critico esta fuera de peligro.- se acerco a la cama donde reposaba el detective y levanto un poco la sabana que lo cubría dejando ver su torso.- de esto es de lo que le hablaba.

A Light se le corto la respiración al ver la fina piel del mayor marcada así, las cicatrices de golpes, cortadas y quemaduras eran evidentes y se podían ver en casi todo el pecho y los brazos.

- Muchas de estas marcas son fácilmente atribuibles a terceras personas pero hay varias que es evidente que las hizo él mismo, como la de las muñecas.- apunto hacia ellas.- creo que ha sido mas de una las veces que ha intentado quitarse la vida.

Las muñecas y los antebrazos del detective mostraban varias cicatrices de profundos cortes, algunos incluso fueron suturados sin cuidado, esa debía ser la razón de que Ryusaki siempre llevase las mangas cubriéndole los brazos y el cuello tapado, pensó Light.

- Yagami san.- la voz del medico quebró el silencio.- este muchacho ha sido victima de maltrato, al parecer, desde hace bastante tiempo, por eso le pregunte sobre el tiempo que lo conoce, además...

Le hizo una señal a la enfermera y entre los dos movieron el cuerpo del moreno hasta dejar ver su espalda.

- ¡Dios mió santo!- exclamo el señor Yagami.

Light ni siquiera pudo hablar, instintivamente cubrió sus labios con la mano ahogando el grito que amenazaba salir.

L, eso era lo que estaba grabado a fuego y hierro en la espalda del muchacho, una ennegrecida e indeleble marca que profanaba la piel y el alma del detective...

- Ryusaki... - murmuro el castaño, de golpe se le aclararon todas las dudas sobre el miedo que el mayor demostraba tener a la organización ''incógnita''.

El medico y la joven enfermera acomodaron nuevamente al detective sobre la cama.

- Al ver la cicatriz inmediatamente pensé en los hierros candentes que utilizan para marcar el ganado.- el medico se acomodo el cabello y continuo.- quien quiera que hizo esto trata al muchacho como si fuera un animal o algo así, es espantoso.- la enfermera cambio la botella de suero.- será mejor salir, él debe descansar.

En silencio salieron del cuarto, Light aun no se reponía de la impresión, la imagen le venia a la memoria una y otra vez, la enorme letra espantosamente dibujada a fuego y dolor.

L... L... L...

Sintió deseos de vomitar y sin quererlo las lagrimas atacaron sus ojos, los demás, al verlo con los ojos llorosos, pensaron lo peor y se acercaron silenciosos y nerviosos hacia ellos.

- Tranquilos...- murmuro con la voz quebrada Yagami san.- saldrá de esta... ¿Aun tiene un caso que resolver no?

Todos asintieron aunque no muy convencidos, Light solo camino hacia su anterior puesto y se quedo allí en silencio, con un espantoso sabor en la boca.

Yagami padre se sentó a su lado.

- Light...

- Le dije a Ryusaki que cuando demostrara mi inocencia le pediría que fuera oficialmente mi pareja... ¿No hay problemas con eso verdad otosan?

El adulto sonrió y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros del castaño.

- Ya hablaremos de eso cuando Ryusaki salga de aquí, ¿te parece?

El universitario acepto el apoyo que le ofrecía su padre y se acomodo, de golpe un enorme cansancio se apodero de él.

- Claro... - alcanzo a decir antes de caer dormido.

La mañana llego cargada de ansiedad, los resultados del análisis al contenido de la jeringa no tardarían en llegar y con el los doctores sabrían que tipo de tratamiento seguir con el detective

A eso de las ocho de la mañana el doctor apareció con varios papeles en la mano.

- Han llegado los análisis Yagami san.- en el pasillo de espera solo quedaban el ex policía y el joven Light, los demás habían vuelto a sus casas a comer algo y cambiar sus ropas.- si me acompaña a la oficina los revisaremos juntos.

El mayor asintió.

- Light, espera aquí.- el castaño iba a protestar pero su padre lo detuvo.- si Ryusaki despierta tienes que ser el primero en entrar a verlo, te explicare luego todo lo que diga el medico, ¿entendido?

A Light no le quedo otra que acatar la orden de su padre en silencio y ver como ambos adultos desaparecían tras la puerta del despacho del doctor.

Una vez dentro el medico le pidió a Yagami que tomara asiento.

- Veamos...- abrió el sobre y examino el informe.- lamotrigina al 20 compuesta, derivados de lamotrigina ilegales, suero y drogas inhibidoras desconocidas que se encuentran en estudio.- dejo el papel sobre la mesa.- lo que queda claro es que le suministraron drogas inhibidoras de personalidad en cantidades peligrosas, normalmente la lamotrigina se utiliza al 5 en los casos de una depresión fuerte, los resultados son incapacidad de sentir y discernir, en las cantidades administradas al muchacho le convirtieron prácticamente en una marioneta, es una rápida y sencilla manera de controlar a una persona.

- Ósea, lo doparon para obedecer ordenes.

- así es y sospecho que no es la primera vez que hacen algo así, su cuerpo absorbió rápidamente las drogas, pero las cantidades administradas fueron exageradas, tengo la sospecha que quien quiera que lo hizo quiso dar una advertencia.

Yagami san se mantuvo callado unos instantes analizando esas palabras.

- ¿Como una manera de castigarlo por algo?- pregunto.

- La dosis inyectada junto a los componentes estaban perfectamente dispuestas para mantenerlo inconciente por un tiempo, un miligramo mas y hubiera muerto, me parece una clara advertencia de que la vida del joven esta a disposición de alguien mas.

- ¿Ahora que sucederá con él?

- Le hemos puesto en un tratamiento desintoxicante, en un par de días su cuerpo debería estar limpio de sustancias nocivas, además bajamos sus niveles de glucosa y le administramos las vitaminas y minerales de las cuales carecía, en una semana a mas tardar debería poder salir de alta, la fase critica ya fue superada.

- Es un alivio.- suspiro el mayor.- muchas gracias doctor.

- No hay de que.- sonrió el medico.- y descuide, el secreto de ese muchacho esta a salvo.

Ambos hombres se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y salieron de la oficina.

Souchiro se acerco hacia donde su hijo se encontraba y le explico todo lo que había hablado, Light suspiro aliviado, Ryusaki estaba fuera de peligro.

- Seria bueno que fueras a casa y descansaras algo hijo.- le sugirió el mayor.- regresa en la tarde y así podré ir yo.

- No quiero, - reclamo el castaño.- ¿y si despierta?

- El medico hablo de dos días.- Yagami san alzo un poco la voz.- ¿quieres estar agotado para cuando él despierte? No serias de mucha ayuda, ve y descansa.

- Entiendo.- se levanto.- nos vemos esta tarde.- se despidió algo molesto.

Durante dos días los ex policías y el universitario se fueron turnando para que nunca dejara de haber alguien al pendiente de la evolución del detective.

Fue precisamente durante el turno de Light que una joven enfermera salio de la habitación de Ryusaki y se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

- Yagami san, el joven Ryuga ha despertado.

Light se levanto rápidamente y entro a la habitación.


	7. Infinito

7.- Infinito.

Ryusaki despertó al mediodía del 3 de noviembre, su cuerpo aun estaba débil pero el descanso le había echo bien, sus marcadas ojeras se habían atenuado y su piel había tomado un poco de color, todo eso se lo hizo notar Light, que fue el primero en entrar a verlo.

- Me tuviste muy preocupado.- tiernamente le beso la frente.- pensé que te perdía.

- Light... Gracias.- murmuro cansadamente el moreno.- a ti y a todos por ayudarme así.

- Eres nuestro compañero, Ryusaki.- Aizawa y los otros llegaban en ese momento.- es lo mínimo que teníamos que hacer.

El ambiente fue agradable ese día y los que siguieron mientras Ryusaki estuvo en el hospital, el detective descubrió que los demás se habían preocupado sinceramente por el y eso le alegro. Se sentía completo por primera vez en su vida.

Pero cuando le preguntaron que hacer con Watari el respondió firmemente.

- Él solo cumplió las órdenes de arriba, por favor, no lo agobien con una culpa más grande de la que debe sentir.

Todos se negaron en un principio pero la determinación del detective termino por convencerlos.

- Esta bien Ryusaki, pero a cambio no dejaremos que vuelvas allá.- dijo el padre de Light, todos lo miraron con dedición.

- Disculpe Yagami san, pero no entiendo.

- No volverás con ellos, después de esto estarías en peligro y no podríamos protegerte otra vez.- respondió con determinación el ex policía.

- Lo pensare.- el moreno no se esperaba algo así

- No, Ryusaki, no lo pensaras ya lo hemos decidido, tu estas débil, agotado y lastimado, eres tan humano como nosotros y nadie merece el trato que tu has recibido.- Le coloco una mano sobre el hombro al muchacho.- podrás empezar de nuevo tu vida a salvo, no creo que te falte habilidad para conseguirlo.

- Pero, Yagami san, - se disculpo.- no tengo otro lugar al que volver.

- Ese no es problema, te vienes a vivir con nosotros.- respondió Yagami padre con naturalidad, Light recordó que su padre, una noche, le pidió a él y su hermana dejarlo solo con su madre, seguramente ese día Souchiro le había explicado todo a su esposa y habían decidido recibirlo en su casa, el castaño sabia que su madre era una buena mujer y sonrió.

- Pero Yagami san.- refuto el pelinegro.- no puedo, es imposible...

- Ryusaki.- Light se sentó en la cama a un lado de él.- estuvimos y aun estamos preocupados por ti, por lo mismo pensamos que esto es lo mejor para ti...

Una enfermera entro en la habitación interrumpiéndolos y anunciando que la hora de visitas llegaba a su fin, los mayores se despidieron rápidamente del detective y salieron permitiéndole a los jóvenes tener algo de tiempo a solas. Eso se había convertido en rutina en la semana que llevaba el moreno internado.

- Piénsatelo Ryusaki...- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Yagami san antes de salir.

Una vez solos Light tomo las manos de Ryusaki entre las suyas, a pesar de que ya llevaban un tiempo así el mayor seguía poniéndose nervioso con las demostraciones del castaño, lo cual divertía mucho al menor.

- Dime que al menos lo tendrás en consideración, no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que volverías allí.- la preocupación de Light era notoria y el detective sonrió.

- Mañana les daré mi respuesta, Light, tú sabes mi secreto y en verdad es peligroso que tú y tu familia estén tan cerca de mí.

- Lo se, pero por lo mismo no puedo abandonarte así como así.

Ryusaki solo cerro los ojos y apoyo la frente en el pecho del castaño.

- Te estoy ganando ¿no es así?- murmuro Light apoyando la mano en la cabeza del mayor.

- Te odio, Light...

-¿Entonces vendrás, verdad?

Ryusaki asintió y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del menor.

- No todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz, Yagami kun.- L levanto su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron, Light acaricio las delgadas mejillas del mayor.

- Este talvez si, Ryusaki.- tomo los labios del pelinegro y la sensación de besarlo fue como la primera vez, una corriente que lo recorrió por completo, los brazos del detective lo sujetaron fuertemente contra si, uniéndose más en ese calor que los envolvía, pero antes de perder el sentido se separaron.

Una mano de Light estaba, juguetonamente, sobre una de las piernas de Ryusaki.

Se miraron curiosos y sin saber que decir, se habían dado cuenta que el deseo los había envuelto y de haber estado en un sitio menos publico ya estarían "ocupados"

- Es hora de que me vaya...- fue lo único que atino a decir Light avergonzadamente.

- Mmm... - respondió Ryusaki.- hasta mañana, Light.

- Hasta mañana.- se besaron otra vez, pero fue un beso mas corto y casto que el anterior, rápido para evitar la tentación que a ambos le hacia temblar la piel.

Minutos después que Light cruzara la puerta esta nuevamente se abrió, el detective, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por el incidente anterior se volteo a ver dispuesto a encontrarse con la enfermera de costumbre, pero fue otro rostro el que vio.

- Watari...

El anciano se veía cansado, sus arrugas parecían más marcadas y su cabello más cano que antes, pero aun así sus ojos se veían en paz, cargaba con una pequeña maleta de viaje y un bolso que dejo en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

- Elle... - susurro.- I so sorry, no pude evitar lo que sucedió, ni siquiera lo intente, lo siento mucho.

- Quillish...- el dolor en la voz de su viejo le calo profundo, a pesar de todo ese hombre era para él un padre.- me alegro de que vinieras, mañana me dan el alta y...

- Elle... ¿No te molesta que este aquí después de lo que sucedió? ¿No estas molesto?

- Lo que hiciste fueron ordenes de arriba ¿no? lo entiendo Watari.- respondió con calma el muchacho

- Pero aun así debí prever que era peligroso, debí preguntarme a mi mismo si debía hacerlo o no.- el anciano se veía abatido y tomo su cabeza entre las manos.- pudiste haber muerto...

- Pero no fue así.

- Gracias a que Yagami san y los otros sigues con vida Elle, no gracias a mi, es algo que no me podré perdonar jamás y por lo mismo he tomado una decisión.- tomo la mano de su protegido entre las suyas.- no debes volver ni al edificio ni a Inglaterra mientras mr. Wells este a la cabeza de la organización, ya muchos años he estado ciego a las atrocidades cometidas bajo su mando pensando que eran en beneficio de la humanidad prácticamente, pero, después de esto ya no puedo seguir soportándolo, hablare con el consejo y pediré que destituyan a mr. Wells del cargo.- sonrió.- soy un financista de la organización y tengo derechos que voy a utilizar...

Ryusaki se sorprendió, Watari jamás se hubiese opuesto a la organización de esa manera, sabia las consecuencias.

- Pero Watari, ¿estas conciente de los problemas que eso podría ocasionarte? Es demasiado arriesgado...

- Haré lo que pueda y lo que deba para mantenerte a salvo de ahora en adelante, a ti y a los otros niños, así que, como lo has echo siempre, obedéceme esta ultima vez.- le acaricio la cabeza y el moreno cerro los ojos agradecido.- por un tiempo tendrás que quedarte en algún hotel o residencial, arreglare alguna documentación falsa, pasaporte y credenciales para que vivas tranquilamente hasta que se haya solucionado todo...- el anciano se calló y observo a su protegido esperando su respuesta.

- Quillish... gracias...- tenia una calida sensación en el pecho.- yo... En verdad te lo agradezco... Pero no quiero que te enfrentes solo a ellos...

- No te preocupes por eso, no estoy tan solo en esto, hay varios de los antiguos administrativos a los que me será fácil convencer de que me apoyen, en poco tiempo mas habrá terminado todo esto y podrás vivir tranquilo, perdona por no haber hecho algo antes.

- Thank you, Watari...

- Bueno, mañana vendré por ti y te dejare en algún buen hotel. ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto al ver que el detective hacia el ademán de hablar.

- Quillish....yo... veras... Yagami san me ofreció quedarme en su casa y rehacer mi vida lejos de la organización, no quería aceptar pero ahora, si no te opones, me gustaría estar allí hasta que vuelvas por mí.

- ¿Te parece correcto?- le pregunto el anciano.

- No lo se, mi mente se opone pero mi corazón no, se que todo lo que sucedió en gran parte fue mi culpa, culpa de mi capricho, pero también he aprendido muchas cosas que desconocía y me siento bien con ellas, quiero mas, Watari, quiero estar con él.

- ¿Pero estas conciente que para conseguirlo tendrías que renunciar a lo que eres?

- Lo estoy, pero lo he pensado muy bien y tengo claro lo que debo hacer.

- Confiare en ti Elle... Eres una persona madura y no fuiste tu el que fallo, es natural tu deseo de vivir la vida como cualquier otro ser humano y eso debimos haberlo respetado siempre, tomate el tiempo que necesites para decidir y no me opongo a que vivas con ellos, hasta me siento mas seguro sabiendo que estarás acompañado.

- Thank you, Quillish, cuando vuelvas habré tomado mi decisión.

El anciano se levanto y se despidió del joven detective con una sonrisa, este le respondió el gesto tristemente, estos días sin Watari no habían sido fáciles, aun sabiendo lo que había pasado, le había extrañado, era su persona de mas confianza, quien le había criado y consentido por años, a la única persona a quien le entregaba su vida.

- Nos volveremos a ver.

- Claro.- le respondió el anciano antes de marcharse, Ryusaki se quedo pensando sentado en su cama, su corazón había decidido por él otra vez y en cierto modo eso le molestaba aunque se daba cuenta que también se sentía bien, suspiro y se recostó, mañana seria un día de muchos cambios en su vida.

El diez de noviembre amaneció nublado y algo fresco, cuando Yagami san y su hijo llegaron al hospital caía una suave llovizna que les obligo a ceñirse los abrigos buscando protegerse del frió y la humedad. Ryusaki les esperaba de pie en su habitación, vestido y arreglado, con un pequeño bolso de viaje a su lado, la estancia y el descanso en el hospital le habían recompuesto, gano algo de peso y su rostro se veía tranquilo y limpio, Light se acerco a abrazarlo y su padre tomo el bolso.

- ¿Estamos listos?- pregunto, el castaño miro al detective.

- Si, muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por un buen compañero, no te preocupes por eso Ryusaki.

Salieron del hospital pasado el mediodía, el doctor encargado del detective se despidió de él

Amablemente, él, como persona, sentía una gran admiración por L y le respetaba.

- Gracias por todo.- le dijo el muchacho.

- Cuídate mucho.- respondió el medico mientras estrechaba la mano del pelinegro, Ryusaki sonrió y se dirigió hacia la van de los Yagami que le esperaba.

Llegaron a la casa media hora mas tarde, la madre de Light y su hermana les esperaban en la puerta impacientes y curiosas, no se imaginaban como seria el muchacho del que les hablo Souchiro. Light bajo del vehiculo con el bolsito de L en sus manos y saludo con un ademán a su familia, Ryusaki lo siguió con su calma habitual parándose a su lado tímidamente.

- Bienvenidos.- la señora Yagami se acerco a recibirlos afectuosamente y lo empujo alegremente hacia la entrada.- pasen, pasen, la cena esta casi lista.

- Ella siempre es así.- le murmuro Light al entrar, el moreno sonría a modo de respuesta, la hermana pequeña del universitario les indico sus puestos y ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, Ryusaki estaba muy nervioso, tanto que jugaba con sus dedos por debajo del mantel, tenia vagos recuerdos de cenas animadas de cuando él era solo un niño, pero con los años se había acostumbrado a cenar solo, esto era nuevo para él.

Nuevamente Light lo tranquilizo con su presencia y una leve caricia en sus manos, tontamente se sintió como un cachorro abandonado que por primera vez se le da la oportunidad de una familia y esta entre asustado y ansioso.

El castaño se le adelanto unos pasos, solicito le abrió la puerta le invito a entrar, Yagami san se le acerco y colocando una mano en su hombro le insto a entrar en lo que seria su nuevo hogar.


	8. Eternidad

Eternidad

Luego de la cena y las presentaciones de rigor ambos jóvenes subieron a la habitación que compartirían mientras Yagami san adaptaba un pequeño cuarto del primer piso, que normalmente estaba lleno de cosas sin utilidad y que durante años Light pidió para él, al cruzar a puerta Ryusaki quedo perplejo, el castaño se había dedicado a ordenar la habitación de tal manera que nada de lo que hubiera allí chocara con la personalidad del moreno, todo era muy neutro, ideal para un recién llegado y esa dedicación le llego al detective profundamente, él conocía de antemano la habitación de Light y sabia que era bastante personal, sospechaba que su compañero había tardado bastante en decidir que cosas dejar y cuales sacar.

- Gracias, Light.- murmuro una vez que este cerrara la puerta.

- Siéntete en tu casa Ryusaki, ahora este es tu hogar.

El detective solo sonrió, no se había atrevido a contarle lo de su conversación con Watari, no porque no confiara en él sino por que aun no decidía que hacer y sabia que Light abogaría porque se quedara allí, no solo a su lado sino que lo mas lejos posible de la organización.

El bolso que L había traído ya estaba en la habitación y se dedicaron a organizar sus cosas, la ropa habitual de Ryusaki ahora estaba mezclada con las otras que el moreno no se decidía a ocupar, en el fondo de la maleta se encontraba el traje que hacia una semana el detective había usado en su cita con el castaño y que él había guardado con tanta dedicación, a Ryusaki se le encogió el corazón, Watari había embalado también su mas bello recuerdo para que estuviera por siempre con él, así que lo colgó junto a los demás sin sacarlo del porta ropa en que estaba guardado, Light le ayudo en silencio, sabia que el paso que el moreno estaba dando era muy grande, doloroso en parte porque dejaba atrás una vida completa y conocida para pasar a ser un ser normal, un muchacho de la edad que le correspondía, era tan difícil como dejar de ser niño y volverse un adulto, una etapa que tenia que aprenderla solo.

Cada cierto tiempo la madre de Light venia a supervisarlos o a ofrecerles algo de beber o comer, sabia por su esposo que el joven era fan de los dulces y ella, el día anterior recorrió el barrio comercial buscando los que se vieran mas apetitosos para ofrecérselos al mejor amigo de su hijo, Ryusaki se lo agradecía enormemente, era la primera vez que sentía la dedicación de una madre alrededor suyo y lo emocionaba, se preguntaba como alguien que había crecido en un ambiente tan bueno podía haberse convertido en el asesino en serie que era Kira, sus sospechas aun no menguaban tanto como para darlo por inocente cien por ciento, pero hoy no se preocuparía de eso.

- Aun te faltan muchas cosas ¿no crees, Ryusaki?- le dijo de pronto Light una vez que su madre se retirara de la habitación por décima vez.

- ¿Eh?... - respondió el aludido.- en realidad jamás he tenido muchas cosas.

- Bueno, considerando que mañana retomaremos el ritmo de la universidad, del que mi padre no nos dejo escapar, tendríamos que dejar las compras para el fin de semana ¿te parece?

-Exageras un poco, Light, estoy acostumbrado a vivir así, además si tenia alguna necesidad no salía comprarla yo mismo ¿entiendes?

- Por lo mismo, estos pequeños cambios son los que necesita tu vida, cúmpleme el capricho.- rió acercándosele y atrapando la estrecha cintura del mayor, el detective solo movió la cabeza en señal de resignación.

- Pues si, en realidad me faltan cosas, esta bien, te cumpliré el capricho.- Se miraron a los ojos, Light, feliz, noto que los ojos de L ya no eran opacos, habían ganado algo de brillo, embelezado por ello le acaricio el rostro antes de capturar los labios del otro en un calido beso, interrumpido, desafortunadamente, por la enésima intervención de Sachiko en la escena.

- Chicos, les aviso que la cena estar en un rato, dejen lo que estén haciendo y prepárense.- entro una vez que ellos, avergonzados, se separaron.- Light hijo, debes preparar la cama para que duerma Ryusaki, no tarden.

El muchacho bufo y se alejo de su amado, este sonrió.

- Gracias, bajaremos en un instante.- le dijo a la amable mujer, ella se retiro tarareando, el castaño termino de acomodar la ropa del mayor ordenadamente.

- ¿Bajamos?- le pregunto.

La cena paso de manera casi igual a la de media tarde, la hermana menor de Light se dedico a contar sobre su día de instituto y todo fue muy ameno, Ryusaki cada vez se sentía menos avergonzado de estar allí, ellos le hacían sentir bien, se sentía calido, aceptado. Seria muy difícil el día en que decidiera marchar.

Se despidieron todos del muchacho amenamente, Souchiro les había dado la orden de no agotar al moreno, recién venia saliendo del hospital y tenia que cuidarse mucho aun, aunque este argumentaba sentirse bien, así que se retiraron a sus camas bastante temprano.

- Bueno, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos Ryusaki.- le dijo Light mientras abría la cama.- así que no hay problemas.

Dormir juntos, en verdad, durante el tiempo en que el castaño era el principal sospechoso de ser el asesino tuvieron que compartir el cien por ciento del tiempo, esposados. Pero ahora las cosas eran un tanto diferentes, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ambos estaban concientes de que el calor y el deseo los atrapaba cada vez que se besaban, el detective no temía tanto el contacto intimo como la idea de que Light lo viera desnudo, que viera todas sus marcas, que se avergonzara de él.

- Light, yo...- miro hacia abajo, tenia vergüenza, muchas vergüenza.- no estoy listo para...

- ¿Crees que te forzaría a hacerlo? Es verdad que te deseo pero solo el día en que tu estés listo daremos ese paso, no te creas.- sonrió levantándole el rostro.- no tengo experiencia.

- Vaya, me parece difícil de creer.- eso relajo el ambiente, inocentemente tomo su ropa de dormir, primera vez en su vida que usaría pijama o al menos desde que recordara, y se fue con ella al baño para cambiarse, Light hizo lo propio y lo espero de pie a un lado de la cama, el detective, enfundado en un nada sensual pijama azul, entro cerrando suavemente la puerta.

- Listo, buenas noches Light.- se metió bajo las cobijas, el otro lo secundo sin prisas, bajo las mantas lo abrazo delicadamente y le beso la frente.

- Buenas noches L.- se durmieron rápidamente, sin darse cuenta ese día los había agotado mas de lo que creían.

El resto de la primera semana transcurrió de manera parecida, solo agregando el hecho de que sitian regularmente a clases, por las tardes, mientras trataban de ponerse al día con los deberes y materias, veian los noticieros y hacían sus propias conclusiones sobre los casos policiales que daban, Light veía con algo de pesar como el rostro de Ryusaki demostraba la frustración de no estar trabajando en tal o cual caso, sabia que cuando llevaba su pulgar a la boca era por que estaba pensando concentradamente en la mas certera conclusión. Temía que el detective se arrepintiera de su desición, no era fácil abandonar una vida entera de deducciones y trabajo sin fin, el mundo que él le ofrecía era demasiado distinto.

Llego el ansiado fin de semana, los días habían sido agotadísimos con tanto material escolar, aunque no era difícil para ninguno de los dos conseguir las mejores notas si era demasiado lo atrasado que estaban del resto de sus compañeros. Tanto que las caricias y los besos quedaron en un plano bastante atrás de sus prioridades.

- Hoy iremos de compras, quiero que conozcas el barrio comercial.

- Esta bien.- respondió el pelinegro.- ya te lo había prometido.- se arreglaron decentemente y salieron después de desayunar, como era obvio Light fue el que guió a su acompañante todo el camino, mostrándole las tiendas, poniéndole al día en todo lo que tecnología necesaria para la gente de su edad se trataba, aunque L no era ningún ignorante en tecnología, no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlos, así que de buena gana dejo pasar por sus manos i-pod, mp4 e infinidad de cosas mas, aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención, después de todo, fue una vieja librería, atestada de libros antiguos y que lo mantuvo entretenido por mas de dos horas, al final se decidió a comprar un par de titulo con muy buena recomendación.

Almorzaron en un restorán que los atrajo a ambos con su buena carta de mariscos, un placer muy oculto de Ryusaki que salio a flote al primer bocado de sus ostiones gratinados, Light celebro la ocasión con una copa de buen vino.

- Aun no tienes edad de beber.- le recordó el pelinegro.

- Descuida, no me sobrepasare y además ¿que es una buena comida sin algo bueno de beber? Además, estoy feliz por que has aprendido el valor de la comida no dulce, mírate, hasta has ganado peso ya estas mucho mas repuesto que antes.- en las ultimas dos semanas, gracias a las abundantes y saludables comidas en la casa Yagami el detective ya no tenia ese aspecto enfermizo de antes, sino que lucia bastante sano. Ryusaki, sonrojado, protesto por el motivo de la celebración pero solo causa la risa de su acompañante. Terminaron la cena con un delicioso postre que hizo las delicias del pelinegro, las viejas costumbres jamás se olvidan, argumento entre bocado y bocado, esa parte obstinada e infantil de ser que tenia L era, en gran parte, lo que atraía al castaño de él. Volvieron a media tarde cargados con las bolsas de las compras y un poderoso laptop que el detective necesitaba, descubrieron que los mayores se habían marchado, Yagami san tenia una pequeña fiesta familiar dentro del cuerpo de policía y Sayu por fin había conseguido el tan anhelado permiso para quedarse a alojar en casa de una de sus compañeras, así que por esa noche la casa les pertenecía.

Light, como buen anfitrión, preparo una velada divertida y relajante, a base de películas de corte policíaco y detectivesco e infinidad de bocadillos, dulces en su mayoría acompañado de un par de cerveza ligeras, nada muy alejado del comportamiento habitual de dos jóvenes universitarios, el living de la casa se convirtió, entonces, en una guarida bien provista donde ambos se acomodaron en un sofá dispuestos a disfrutar de su libertad paternal. Los primeros treinta minutos de la película pasaron y ambos ya tenían ya descifrado el enigma del asesino, aburrido, Light aprovecho la semi oscuridad de la habitación para abrazar a su amado, Ryusaki se dejo atraer pero fue él el que ataco, inesperadamente, los labios del castaño.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo que salio de la boca del menor.

- No voy a tener siempre una posición de "pasivo" en esto,- respondió el aludido con calma.- hace días que el tiempo no nos alcanzaba para disfrutar uno del otro, ¿estoy mal acaso?

Por toda respuesta el joven volvió a tomar la boca del pelinegro apasionadamente, fue una verdadera sinfonía de entrega y contacto que duro largos minutos, la posición en el mueble fue cambiando hasta que el menor quedo sobre Ryusaki, pronto el tan postergado deseo los cubrió con intensidad, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar escapando sensualmente de los labios de ambos jóvenes, con una intensa mirada el uno en el otro descubrieron que estaban listos, ansiosos. La ropa paso a un segundo plano dejando las pieles ardientes tocarse, en las penumbras Light noto el sonrojo que ataco al pelinegro cuando lo despojo de su remera, por respuesta Yagami beso cada centímetro de la lastimada y marcada piel con ternura, indicándole que sus estigmas nada tenían que hacer en contra del amor que sentía por él, agradecido por el gesto el moreno se entrego sin culpas ni inhibiciones a las caricias y exigencias que el cuerpo y las manos inexpertas y ardientes del menor le ofrecían, se tocaron, se reconocieron, bebieron de sus pieles cada gota de elixir que tenían para ofrecer para terminar uniéndose en dolor y placer, convirtiéndose en uno por un lapso de tiempo eterno, explotando en un ahogado murmullo de nombres, jadeos y promesas a un mismo tiempo. Se abrazaron desnudos, cansados y sonrientes, besando con calma, felices y completos de haber pertenecido al otro por ese instante sublime.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Light al ver que el rostro del pelinegro se crispaba al mover sus piernas entumecidas.

- Dolerá algunos días, supongo, pero viviré.- respondió Ryusaki con una sonrisa una vez acomodado entre el desorden de extremidades que había sobre el sofá, debido al sudor su cabello se le pegaba a la frente, lo aparto suavemente, cada movimiento que el moreno hacia Light lo seguía con los ojos, le parecía tan sensual, tal apetecible que no tardo en buscar de nuevo el sabor de los labios de su amado.

- Vamos arriba.- le sugirió en una de las pausas, abrazados y con sus ropas a cuestas, luego de ventilar y ordenar un poco el living, se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían, lentamente, sin prisas volvieron a despertar el calor en sus cuerpos y repitieron la placentera entrega hasta caer rendidos y plenamente satisfechos, se durmieron abrazados y con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, a la mañana siguiente se despertaron lo suficientemente temprano como para borrar toda huella de su encuentro nocturno en la sala así que cuando los demás volvieron los encontraron disfrutando de un inocente desayuno.

Ese domingo lo dedicaron a terminar de organizar la nueva habitación del detective, con pesar Light se encontró, a media tarde, trasladando los enceres del mayor a la pequeña pieza de la planta baja, con un guiño Ryusaki le indico los privilegios de la nueva ubicación, lejos de los oídos del resto de la familia, bastante mas privada que la del castaño, ubicada entre la de sus padres y la de Sayu.

Desde esa tarde Light se las ingeniaba para mantenerse hasta bien entrada la noche en la habitación del pelinegro, argumentando deberes escolares, aunque era un espacio reducido era lo suficientemente cómodo como para entregarse a los placeres recientemente descubiertos, aprendieron con el tiempo a minimizar los sonidos y a maximizar el placer, a descubrir el peligro de verse descubiertos, a construir coartadas y a comunicarse sutilmente, en poco tiempo estaban tan unidos que podían entenderse con solo mirarse a los ojos, día a día el deseo de ryusaki de quedarse allí para siempre se hacia mas fuerte, sabia que podría gastar parte de su fortuna personal en comprar un departamento que compartir con Light por el resto de sus vidas, conseguir trabajo, desenvolverse en el mundo real ya no era complicado para él, gracias a toda la familia Yagami gano confianza, soltura para tratar con las complicaciones de la vida que antes le era desconocida, los ex compañeros de caso se habían vuelto sus amigos, le visitaban siempre que su recobrado trabajo de policía les permitía y hasta Misa, puesta al día sobre su relación con Light, la que había aceptado tristemente, se convirtió lentamente, en un apoyo para él, todo sucedía tan rápidamente y con tal suavidad que una noche se encontró haciendo planes con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de su amante luego de su placentera sesión de entrega y amor.

Todo era perfecto hasta que un mes después de su llegada a la casa Yagami una nota le fue entregada por manos de un compañero de clases. Era de Watari, en ella le informaba de que las cosas en la organización iban a pedir de boca, los ejecutivos habían entendido su posición y luego de tensas negociaciones el sr. Wells fue destituido de su posición, era seguro volver. Aunque la misiva le informaba de el cumplimiento de sus anhelos mas profundos le indicaba también que su tiempo al lado de Light y familia había terminado, desde hacia un tiempo se había dado cuenta que su posición como L hacia falta, le dolía ver en las noticias que cientos de casos difíciles se demoraban enormidades en ser resueltos teniendo como consecuencia el sufrimiento innecesario de los familiares de las victimas y muchas veces la repetición de los crímenes y la impunidad de los culpables. Además Kira, su mayor reto, había vuelto a las andadas, después de un buen tiempo de receso, provocando muchas muertes desolación en el cuerpo de policía, los antiguos miembros del equipo lo mantenían al día sobre eso. Suspiro, lo más difícil seria informar a Light de su decisión, la carta le indicaba también la fecha y el lugar donde se reunirían para conversar sobre ese tema con el anciano.

Treinta y seis días después del cumpleaños de Ryusaki este le pidió a Light que le dejara salir solo, aunque eso le extraño al castaño lo dejo, seria la primera vez que el muchacho saldría completamente solo y no le decía donde iría, le preocupo pero lo dejo ser, eso era parte también del cambio en la vida del detective y no podía interferir. L salio de la casa pasado el mediodía y se dirigió al restorán donde se vería con Watari, al llegar el anciano ya estaba esperándole, se saludaron con grandes muestras de emoción por ambas partes y luego de que el muchacho lo puso al día sobre su nueva vida se concentraron en el tema que los apremiaba; la discusión se prolongo por varias horas hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, se despidieron tranquilamente y Ryusaki volvió a la casa bastante tarde y con un peso enorme en el corazón, decidió que volvería con el anciano, las condiciones en que ahora sucederían las cosas era totalmente diferente a las que tenia apenas un mes atrás, además aun quedaba pendiente la educación de sus sucesores y, aunque estaba indeciso, en su corazón sentía que hacia lo correcto.

Esa noche ceno con los demás disimulando su tristeza, era la segunda vez que lo hacia frente a ellos y se sintió un traidor, esa gente lo había aceptado y apoyado en todo y ahora los dejaba, pero sabia que lo entenderían. Esa noche se entrego a Light con pasión, disfrutando cada segundo, atesorándolo, conciente de que seria, talvez, la ultima vez que sentiría al castaño dentro de si. Una vez terminada la placentera unión le pidió al castaño que lo escuchara sin interrupciones, le hablo de su amor, de su eterna fidelidad, de lo feliz que había sido a su lado y cada palabra del muchacho se enterraba en el corazón del joven como un cuchillo, termino de escucharlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No lo entiendo Ryusaki, somos felices, estamos juntos, ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Soy L, Light, es mi trabajo y es necesario, ahora las cosas han cambiado, ya no sufriré como lo hacia antes, además por ser L es que te conocí, por ti aprendí a aceptarme y a quererme, soy feliz ahora por que el destino terrible que tenia me llevo a ti, ahora debo reconciliarme con esa parte de mi que tanto odiaba.- le acario el rostro con ternura.- ahora yo decido ser L, nadie me lo impone, entiéndeme por favor.

Por toda respuesta Light se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con el ceño fruncido. Una vez listo hablo.

- Mañana te daré mi respuesta, buenas noches Ryusaki.- el pelinegro lo observo marchar con pena, sabia que estaba siendo muy egoísta, había interferido en la vida de Light de maneras muy crueles en el pasado y aun así el castaño le dio su amor y su apoyo, debería mantenerse con él por siempre pero tenia un deber y una camino que seguir, ahora con sus propios pies, él era

L, tenia que aceptarlo y aceptarse.

La mañana llego cargada de esperas, Ryusaki se levanto muy temprano, prácticamente no había dormido nada, expectante por la respuesta del castaño, aun se sentía indeciso, era normal, se decía, pero le dolía. La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un abatido Light, ojeroso y desaliñado, con claras muestras de no haber dormido.

- Ryusaki, entiende que esto me duele demasiado.- dijo a modo de saludo.- pero lo he pensado bien y creo que estas en tu derecho de tomar la decisión que creas mas conveniente para ti, tienes mi apoyo.- infantilmente el pelinegro se lanzo al cuello de su amado, agradecido, se abrazaron fuertemente y luego prepararon las maletas del mayor en silencio. Cuando los demás bajaron para desayunar los encontraron listos, tomados de la mano y tristes, consternados los mayores escucharon las palabras del detective, la madre se opuso terminantemente, ese trabajo casi le había costado la vida al chico, argumentó, pero Souchiro la silencio.

- Sabia que en algún momento esto pasaría, no por que temiera el regreso de la organización, sino por que entiendo el sentido de responsabilidad que tiene Ryusaki, siempre demostró ser entregado a su trabajo y a su sentido de la justicia, como dijo Watari en alguna ocasión, el papel que desempeña en el mundo L es demasiado grande y su ausencia ha provocado un gran daño, si aseguras que las cosas han cambiado te creeré, pero no dudes un momento en venir en nuestra busca si es que lo necesitas.- le tendió la mano abierta al detective que siempre admiro.- eres bienvenido siempre.

Se despidieron de él con grandes muestras de afecto, el muchacho había quedado con Watari de marcharse esa misma mañana para no dilatar aun más el dolor de la despedida, con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza el mayor de los Yagami le pidió a su esposa e hija que le dejaran un momento a solas a los muchachos, una vez que se hubiesen marchado ambos jóvenes nuevamente se abrazaron.

- Déjame ir contigo Ryusaki, no quiero alejarme de ti.- le pidió con un hilo de voz el menor.

- No puedo Light.- respondió L con una triste sonrisa.- tu tienes un brillante futuro y puedes hacer mucho aquí, tienes grandiosas ideas para mejorar tu propia sociedad y deseo mas que nada que puedas llevarlas a cabo, hemos hablado mil veces de ello y estoy orgulloso de ti, por que se que cumplirás con tu destino.- le seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con ternura pero a los pocos segundos descubrió que él también lloraba.- el destino nos junto una vez, lo hará de nuevo, lo se.- se besaron por ultima vez unos segundos antes de que la bocina de un auto sonara frente a reja de la casa, Light cargo las maletas del chico hasta la entrada y vio que el siempre solícito anciano esperaba formalmente de pie a un cotado de un elegante vehiculo, volvieron a despedirse todos uno por uno, deseándole lo mejor y con lagrimas en los ojos, Sachiko le beso la mejilla con cariño al muchacho y Sayu lo abrazo tiernamente, Light, emocionado, lo acompaño hasta el auto, Watari tomo las maletas y las llevo hasta el maletero.

- Bueno, es un adiós ¿no?- murmuro torpemente el castaño.

- Quien sabe.- respondió el otro.- mejor te diré hasta luego.- sin vergüenzas se le colgó del cuello y lo beso en los labios, Light respondió el gesto apretándolo contra si, los demás solo sonrieron por sobre las lagrimas, era un dolorosa pero dulce imagen.- mi nombre es Elle.- le susurro al oído una vez se separaran.- es el único regalo que puedo hacerte para agradecerte el maravilloso tiempo que he vivido contigo, recuérdame por que yo jamás te olvidare.- se miraron a los ojos grabándose la imagen del otro por eternos segundos.- conviértete en el mejor, L solo trabaja con los mejores ¿lo harás?

- Lo juro.- fue la corta pero sincera respuesta de Light, la puerta del chofer cerro indicando que el momento de partir había llegado, ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente, manteniendo unidas sus manos hasta el ultimo segundo.- hasta pronto Ryusaki.- fue la despedida final para un mes de intensa felicidad. Yagami Light quedo mirando la imagen del elegante vehiculo hasta que este desaprecio en el horizonte, luego, lentamente y con el recuerdo del bello nombre susurrado en su oído, se acerco a su familia que lo abrazo acompañándolo en su dolor.

Seis meses después la policía informo sobre el arresto del conocido y buscado asesino en serie llamado Kira, un hombre de las finazas llamado Higushi fue formalizado por los cargos de asesinato en primer y segundo grado y puesto a disposición de la justicia, la opinión publica, dividida entre el alivio y la consternación, siguió paso a paso la resolución de la corte y la sentencia de cadena perpetua que determino el juicio. Light cursando, con las mejores notas de la universidad, su segundo año de leyes sonrió al escuchar que la policía agradecía al gran detective de fama mundial L su gran ayuda para terminar, después de casi dos años de investigaciones, el mas difícil caso del que se tenia memoria.


End file.
